Final Fantasy Psychic
by Yousei-ziploc
Summary: Jackie just bought her new Playstation and FF8... but there's more to that than what meets the eye...
1. Part One- The Exam

Part One- The Exam  
  
Jackie grinned as she delivered the final blow to Ultimecia. She plopped down her controller and clapped her hands, anxiously waiting for the ending sequence. She had been looking forward to it the whole game, since it was supposedly one of the best endings in the whole Final Fantasy series.  
Suddenly, the screen went black. She froze as she saw her older brother pushing down the power button. " Time's up," he said, taking out the Final Fantasy VIII disc and putting in Twisted Metal. " It's me and Jeff's turn." He motioned towards his friend.  
" You... you... IDIOT!" she screamed as the two boys plopped in front of the television, controllers in hand. " I WAS JUST ABOUT TO WATCH THE ENDING!"  
" Oh, boo hoo," her brother said sarcastically.  
" It was suppose to be the GREATEST ending in FINAL FANTASY HISTORY!" she screamed, practically red.  
" Hey, chill, lil' Dougen," Jeff said coolly. " All that matters is that you beat the game, anyway." When Jackie didn't respond, he added, " I bet you could beat whatever the hell that thing was in a second. Then you could see your little ending."  
" I HATE you, Deryck!" she screamed at her brother. She then ran up the basement stairs and up to her room. She slammed the door and collapsed onto her fluffy blue bed.  
" Honey, is everying alright?" her mother called from the kitchen.  
" YES, mother," Jackie called back angrily. " Everything is FINE!"  
" Alright then, sweetie," her mother said. " It's almost ten... why don't you go to sleep?"  
" Yea, since I have nothing better to do," she muttered angrily. She turned off the light and put one of her large blue pillows over her head. " I hate brothers..." She then drifted off to sleep.  
  
BRR-R-R-RING! Jackie groaned at the sound of the alarm clock. *Why did I set the alarm?* she thought to herself. *It's the middle of July...* She blindly reached out her hand for her bedside table, and finally found it, hitting the alarm. It shut off and she sighed happily.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. " Jackie! Jackie, are you awake?" an unfamiliar male voice called out in a British accent. " Hurry up and get ready! We have the SeeD exam today, and Instructor Trepe wants us to get to class early!"  
Jackie's head snapped up. She yelped in surprise as she looked around her. She was in a small, gray dorm with only a closet, a desk and a chair, and a small twin bed with ugly gray sheets. Ugly gray curtains were draped over a small window. A small black box sat at the foot of her bed.  
The door opened and a tall man about her age with short, spiked brown hair rushed in. " What's wrong?!" he asked, panting. She screamed even louder at the sight of the man.  
" What?! What?!" he asked, looking around. " Hey, calm down! Chill, chill!" She stopped screaming.  
" Who are you?!" she asked, moving up against the wall, away from him.  
The man blinked, staring at her. " Don't you even know your best friend?"  
" You're not Alexia!" she said, almost yelling.  
" Yea... I'm not," he said slowly. " Who's Alexia? It's me... Demetrius."  
" D... Demetrius?" she repeated shakily.  
" Yea... are you feeling alright?" he asked. He then shook his head and went into her closet. He took out one of three outfits, which was a blue uniform. " Now hurry up... Instructor Trepe is waiting. We're gonna be late!"  
" Wait a minute," Jackie said. " SeeD? Instructor Trepe? What is this, Balamb Garden?"  
" Last time I checked," Demetrius replied. Jackie's jaw dropped.  
" No way!" she said in shock. " This is THE Balamb Garden? As in Headmaster Cid Balamb Garden? As in Final Fantasy 8 Balamb Garden?!"  
" Um... yes, yes and what's a Final Fantasy 8?" he answered. Jackie shrugged and he sighed. " Just get ready. I'll be waiting outside. Hurry up." He walked out of the dorm and closed the door.  
She quickly got into her uniform and walked up to the mirror, picking up a brush. She yelped in surprised and dropped the brush.  
Demetrius immediately ran into the room. " What?!" he asked.  
" My hair!" she shrieked. " It's... LONG!" She ran her fingers through her once short blonde hair.  
" Well, yea," Demetrius said, a bit tired. " You wanted to grow it out, remember?" She looked at him, confused and he sighed. He went up behind her with the brush and began brushing and styling her hair. He stepped away and she looked into the mirror.  
Her hair was up in a neat little bun with three long braids extending down to her backside coming out of the center of it. She smiled. " Wow... I like it."  
" It's only been the style you've had for the past three semesters," Demetrius said sarcastically. " Come on." He took her hand and they raced out of the dorm and through the hallways that she knew so well. The only thing that was different was that she got to experience them first-hand. Fear and excitement ran through her as they boarded the elevator, got off on the second floor and ran to the classroom.  
She stopped at the instructor's desk. Her jaw dropped. " You're... you're Quistis Trepe!" she said in awe.  
" Yes, I'm glad you know that," the instructor said unenthusiastically. " I'd prefer if you called me Instructor Trepe, Miss Dougen. Glad you're with us this morning."  
" Please excuse her, Instructor Trepe," Demetrius interrupted. " She's not herself today."  
" Well, as long as she behaves during class and isn't her usual chatterbox," Instructor Trepe teased, "her new self is allowed to stay."  
" Thank you, Instructor Trepe," Demetrius said, taking Jackie's hand. " Come on." He dragged her down the aisle and stopped at two desks. " This is where you sit, if you don't remember."  
" Oh my god!" Jackie said, her eyes wide. " It's Squall Leonhart! And... SEIFER ALMASY! Oooh, talk about hotties!" She plopped into her seat, practically drooling.  
" Um... yea," Demetrius said, sitting down as well. " Yesterday you said that Squall was an anti-social psycopath and that Seifer despretely needed to get a life and stop flirting with Squall."  
" I did?" Jackie said, blinking. " Well, I take it back. They're really not bad guys." She stood up. " I'm going to talk to Squall!"  
Demetrius pulled her down. " Not now... Instructor Trepe is about to start." She frowned.  
" Alright, settle down," Trepe said over the chatting class. They all went silent and sat down. " I know there were rumors about today's little accident... Seifer, try not to injure your partner in training from now on. Same goes to you, Mr. Leonhart." Seifer pounded his hand on his desk while Squall continued to look at the floor. " Now, as you all know, today is the field exam in Dollet. I hope you are all prepared and have already equipped your GFs, took the Fire Cavern exam and did all the other neccessary training. If you have, then you have free time until the exam, where you'll meet in front of the Directory to get your assignments. Squall, I'd like to see you after class please. Good luck everyone."  
The class began to stand up and talk again, and Jackie ran to intercept Squall. " Hi, Squall!" she said cheerfully.  
He looked at her for a minute and walked past her.  
She walked next to him. " How's your head? I heard about the whole training thing."  
" ... fine," Squall muttered.  
" That's good," she said. " Hey, I was wondering... after the exam, you know, at the dance... you could come hang out with me if you wanted to. I take back everything I said about you before, and I'd really like to get to know you better.... please?"  
Squall stopped and turned his head around. He hesitated, as if pondering the idea, and then said, "... maybe." He then walked to Trepe's desk.  
Jackie smiled and turned around. She yelped in surprise as she was face to face with Demetrius.  
" Oh, Demetrius... you scared me," she said with a chuckle.  
" What was that about?" he asked, his arms crossed.  
" What?" Jackie said defiantly. " I only asked him to hang with us. He might be lonely at the dance. Plus, I don't want that icky Rinoa hanging all over him and breaking his heart and all."  
" What are you talking about?" Demetrius asked. " Remember? We planned to ditch the dance and go to the meeting spot at the Training Center. Or have you forgotten?"  
" Oh, but we can't miss the dance!" Jackie said. " I love dances! They're so fun! Even though I'm not a good dancer... oh, please, can we stay, Demetrius?"  
Demetrius sighed. " Fine... if you want to," he said, smiling a bit. They began to walk out of the classroom. She watched as Squall bumped into Selphie. She smiled a bit. " So... what are we going to do until the exam?"  
" How about we get a hot dog?" she asked. " If they're not all out."  
" That Zell guy would be pissed off if they were," he said with a chuckle.  
" Poor guy," Jackie said, shaking her head and chuckling. " But one day he'll get his hot dogs."  
" Haha, yea," Demetrius said as he pushed the elevator button. They got in and the doors began to close, when suddenly, a hand slipped in and stopped it. They opened again to reveal Seifer.  
He walked on and leaned against the glass as the elevator began to go down.  
" Hey, Seifer!" she said, punching his arm playfully. " What's happening?"  
" Did you just touch me?" Seifer asked harshly. " Don't ever touch me... ever... again."  
" She was just being friendly, Seifer," Demetrius interrupted, defending his friend. " Chill out."  
" When does she give a crap about me?" Seifer grunted, turning back to the glass.  
" I've decided to put all our crap behind us and start fresh," Jackie said as cheerfully as she possibly could. " How about I buy you a soda and a hot dog?"  
" Not likely," Seifer replied as the doors opened. He walked out.  
" Bastard," Demetrius muttered.  
" Ah, give him a chance," Jackie said. " He's not really a bad guy." They walked towards the Cafeteria and got in line for the hot dogs.  
" Hello, may I help you?" the woman asked.  
" Yes, four hot dogs please," Jackie ordered. " And two sodas."  
" Don't you mean three?" Demetrius asked.  
" No," Jackie said. " Two for you, one for me and an extra... just in case."  
" Um... alright then," Demetrius said. He paid the woman and they took a seat in the metal chairs.   
" What do ya mean, you've run out?!" an energetic, but angry voice boomed throughout the cafeteria. " Awwww, MAN!"  
Demetrius chuckled. " Oh, poor Zell."  
Jackie smiled as Zell walked over to a table and sat down miserably. She picked up the extra hot dog and sat down next to him, sliding it over to him. " My treat," she said wth a wink.  
Zell smiled and immediately gobbled up the hot dog, saying a quick, " Thank you." He smiled as he finished it. " Well, you were the last person I expected to save me a hot dog."  
" Am I really that mean?" she said with a frown.  
" Well, not really," Zell said, not wanting to hurt her feelings. " You can just get snippy sometimes. But I think you're nice."  
" I'm going to try to change, Zell," Jackie said. She then stood up. " I guess I'll see you at the dance, OK? We'll hang out."  
" Definitely," Zell said. " See ya later, Jackie!" He then sped out of the cafeteria.  
" Wow... you really have changed," Demetrius said, shaking his head.  
" Isn't it for the better?" Jackie asked hopefully. " I mean, I was so cruel before."  
Demetrius smiled a bit. " I must admit, I kind of like this new you better than the old you... no offense, of course. But I can't help but wonder why... why now?"  
She shrugged. " Why not?" She winked and finished her soda.  
Demetrius chuckled. " I don't know... why not?" He smiled.  
  
Jackie eagerly stood by the Directory with Demetrius, holding the black box that was by her bed. Demetrius told her it was her weapon. He had a similiar box, but it was bigger.  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and when she spun around, she saw Zell. " Hey there, Jackie," he said. " Ready for the exam?"  
" Not exactly," she replied nervously. " I'm not very good in battles..."  
" You?" Zell said, raising an eyebrow. " I thought you were the best nunchucker in Instructor Trepe's class!"  
" I am?" Jackie said. " Oh, yes... yes, of course I am. I am a nunchucker! And a good one... heh." She chuckled nervously. " Oh boy..."  
" It's alright," Zell said. " I'm nervous too. Actually, I was going to practice... ya know, do a few warm-ups and all. Wanna do some with me?"  
" Sure!" she said. She turned to Demetrius. " Hey, Demetrius! Wanna come warm up with me and Zell?"  
Demetrius shrugged. " Sure," he said. She opened up her box and took out her nunchucks while Demetrius took out a gun. She began to work with them, and realized how easy it was and how natural it was to her. Demetrius shined up his gun and began to do some streches and flips with Zell, while she just practiced. She stopped when a hand grasped onto one of the nunchucks.  
" Watch where you twirl those things," Squall said, putting it down. " You almost hit me in the face."  
" Whoops," she said, blushing. " Sorry 'bout that. Hey, don't forget about tonight, alright? We're gonna have fun!"  
Squall didn't respond and leaned against the directory.  
" Alright, settle down," Instructor Trepe said as she walked by the Directory. Demetrius and Jackie stopped, but Zell kept on going. Jackie chuckled.  
" I'm sure you all are wondering your team assignments," Trepe said. " Squall, you will be paired up with Zell. You're leader is Seifer."  
" Oh no..." Squall groaned.  
" That's not all," Trepe said. " Jackie, you're in the group too."  
" I am?" Jackie said blinking.  
Trepe nodded and then walked to the side.  
" Zell is just... loud," Squall complained. They watched as Zell did an extra flip before joining them.  
" Hey, Jackie! We got paired!" Zell said, giving her a high five. She chuckled.  
" Squall, cheer up," Jackie said, nudging him. " It won't be all that bad working with Seifer. I'll make sure of it."  
" This isn't some game you know," Squall replied harshly to her. " This is an actual war. People could die. Why are you so happy about it?"  
" I think it's going to be fun," she said, winking. Squall sighed.  
" Yea, this is gonna be REAL fun," Seifer's voice said sarcastically from behind them. " Have you ever been in a war before, Jackie? Hmph... I don't think you can handle it."  
" I can't believe HE'S our leader," Zell muttered to Jackie.  
" Well, I'm sure I can handle it with you as our leader, oh wise one," Jackie said with a wink. She chuckled.  
" What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Seifer said, walking up to Jackie. He pushed her. " Huh? Bitch!"  
Suddenly, Demetrius pushed Jackie aside and punched Seifer right in the face. Her backed up a few steps clutching his nose as blood poured from it.  
" You bastard!" Seifer screamed as he pulled away his hands. He jumped on top of Demetrius, pushing him to the ground, and he began to repeatedly punch his face.  
" Hey! Hey stop it!" Zell said, grabbing onto Seifer's arm. He pushed him off, and launched him over the rail and into the water.  
" Seifer!" Jackie screamed. " SEIFER!" She turned to Squall who was just standing there. " Aren't you going to do anything?!"  
" HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Trepe's voice boomed as she came to the scene. " MR. ALMASY!" She went to pull him off Demetrius, accompanied by a few other students. They finally got him off, revealing a bloody Demetrius. He sat up, and covered his face with his hands.  
Jackie bent down by him. " Oh my goodness! Are you alright?!" She pulled his hands away from his face and gasped. " Oh my goodness! We have to get you to the Infirmatry!"  
" Are you alright?" he asked softly.  
" I'm fine," she said. " What's more important is you! Come on, I'll help you."  
" I'll be fine," he said, brushing her off gently. " I can go by myself. I wouldn't want you to be late for the exam."  
" Are you sure?" she asks. He smiled and nodded. He then turned to walk towards the Infirmatry.  
" Mr. van Weatherbie!" Instructor Trepe said, running up to her student. " Are you alright?"  
" Don't worry about me, Instructor Trepe," Demetrius said.  
" Nonsense, you're my responsibility," Trepe said. " Come on, let's take you to the Infirmatry."  
She turned around and watched as a wet Zell was pulled from the water. He grumbled about just getting his uniform cleaned. " Stupid Seifer..." he said, cracking his knuckles.  
" Shut up, chicken wuss," Seifer spat.  
" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Zell yelled.  
" Zell!" Jackie said, running in front of him before any more damage could be done. " Are you OK?"  
Zell nodded and leaned against the railing, mumbling some curses.  
Jackie walked up to Seifer. He looked up at her. " What the hell do you want? Haven't you caused enough?"  
" Why do you have to be such a tough guy, eh?" Jackie said, crossing her arms. " You're lucky nothing serious happened to Demetrius. You could've been expelled!"  
" Since when do you care?" Seifer spat. " Today you just woke up and decided to be a good person? Hmph..."  
She bit her lip. " I don't know..." she admitted. " But I'd really like to be your friend. Maybe we could hang out at the dance?"  
" How about we don't and say we did?" Seifer replied harshly. Jackie looked down. He walked by the Directory and called out, " Alright, all you petty excuses for trainees... we're gonna go to the Parking Lot, get a car and drive to Balamb where our ship is waiting, aight? Let's go." He began to walk down the hallway towards the Parking Lot.  
" I don't see why you bother with him," Zell told Jackie as he walked up behind her. " He's a bastard and he always will be a bastard."  
She sighed. " I just wish I could've seen the ending..."  
" The ending to what?" Zell asked.  
She shook her head. " Nothing... let's go."  
  
Jackie climbed up the ladder to the top of the boat right after the SeeD gave them their mission. Their group was to defend the town square from all troops and secure the area. Seifer didn't seem too happy about the mission. Jackie was planning on telling Zell about Seifer's little idea but then Zell might've thought she was crazy... or a psychic, which would've been alright. She shook her head and looked out at the tiny town of Dollet. She knew this was a lot more than a tiny mission. She was kind of excited to face the X-ATM092, or run from it. She always wanted to be part of the action and she finally would be.  
She heard someone coming up the ladder and Squall's head popped up. He saw her and mumbled, " Oh... sorry."  
" It's alright, Squall," she replied. " You know, there's enough room for two of us here."  
He hesitated and climbed up next to her. He was holding the mission transparencies and reading them.  
" I hope you're ready for some hardcore fighting," she told Squall. " But of course, with your gunblade, fighting shouldn't be a problem."  
" ... we're just guarding the square," he said.  
" Seifer has other plans," Jackie replied with a chuckle. " He wants to go to the Communications Tower, and do all this other stuff. That's gonna get us into big trouble."  
" He might get expelled," Squall said hopefully. Jackie shook her head.  
" Not only with the people from the Garden," she said, "but with everything else in Dollet. This is going to be serious."  
He shrugged. "... I can handle it."  
Jackie smiled. " Yea... you can." She sighed. " I'm excited about it but... honestly, I don't think I'll be able to handle it. I'll probably end up hiding in the Cafe."  
" You're the best nunchucker in the whole Garden. Of course you'll be able to handle it," Squall said. He then blushed.  
" Thanks," Jackie said with a chuckle. " I haven't been myself today, though... so I hope you're right."  
" Alright, you two," Instructor Trepe said as she popped her head up the hatch, "we're going to get off soon, so come down here and get ready."  
Squall sighed and walked down the ladder. Jackie took one last look at Dollet and said, " It looks even cooller than in the CG scenes." She smiled and walked down the ladder.  
The boat came to an abrupt stop at the beach and the doors were open before it even stopped.  
" Alright, move!" the SeeD said as there were explosions everywhere. Jackie watched in horror as a man exploded. A few men around her fell to the ground, blood gushing out of their backs. Her fellow teammates ran in front of her.  
She felt a light push on her back. " Come on, Jackie!" Zell urged. " Do ya wanna get blown up or what?!" She shook her head quickly and they both ran after their group. They rounded a corner until they were in a tunnel. Then they slowed.  
The battle scene was behind them.  
Jackie couldn't help but tremble. She leaned herself up against the tunnel wall and took a few deep breaths. *I can do this,* she thought. *I can handle this.*  
" You OK?" Zell asked her when he saw her stop.  
" Hurry up, you wusses," Seifer said impatiently.  
Jackie nodded. " Yea... just a bit shaken up." She put her hand on her head. " I saw a guy get blown up..."  
" Get used to it," Squall said a little colder than he wanted to. " You're going to see a lot more than that."  
" Try not to take after chicken wuss over there, alright?" Seifer said with a smirk.  
" Why I outta..." Zell said, cracking his knuckles.  
" Let's just go," Jackie said. She didn't feel as excited anymore.  
They walked down the tunnel and approached a stairway. She knew this was where they would encounter their first enemy. She began to walk closer to Zell as dead soldiers littered the ground.  
" It's alright," Zell whispered. " Everything will be calmer once we get to the square."  
Suddenly, a soldier reached out and grabbed her leg. She screamed.  
" Beware of the monsters!" the soldier cried out. Suddenly, he was pulled back into the bushes. Jackie reached out to grab him, but it was too late. Something had gotten him.  
Seifer walked by Jackie and loaded his gunblade. " Get ready for some fighting, everyone."  
Suddenly, a green monster lept from the bushes right at Seifer! Seifer slashed at it and it fell to the side. Zell began to deliver a fury of punches at it but it knocked him away. Jackie stood there, looking at her nunchucks. She finally brought up some courage and went forward. She began to hit it several times before it laid there unconscious. Squall shoved his gunblade right through its heart and it became still. He took out the gunblade and wiped off the blood with a hankerchief.  
Jackie helped Zell up. " You alright?"  
" Eh, I only got a few bruises," he replied coolly, brushing himself off. " Nothing can bring down the Invincible Zell!"  
" Don't you mean the chicken wuss?" Seifer said with his usual smirk.  
" Don't start with me, Seifer," Zell said, holding up a threatening fist.  
Squall walked between them and said, "... let's go."  
Seifer rolled his eyes and went ahead while Squall, Zell and Jackie walked together.  
" This place gives me the creeps," Jackie said, shivering. " Dollet is a lot better when it isn't going through crap like this."  
" Did you just notice that now?" Squall said sarcastically.  
Zell ignored Squall's comment. " Yea, I know what you mean. Personally, I don't mind the kicking-butt part. Everything else is just... well, scary."  
" Hurry up!" Seifer called imaptiently. " Just over this bridge is the square!"  
After a lot of complaints from their leader, the team managed to get over the bridge and into position in the square. Then, they sat there.  
" Well, this is going to be boring," Zell said in a low voice to Jackie.  
" Not for long," Jackie said back. " Seifer is going to have some really stupid idea really soon."  
" How do you know? he asked.  
" Trust me," she replied.  
" Get away from me, mutt!" Seifer yelled at a poor, hungry dog. It cringed but then went up to sniff Seifer's pant leg one again.  
" I said, go away!" Seifer screamed. The dog backed away, but then it's ears perked up. It ran by a deserted car and began to bark. They all stood up and looked over towards the dog, weapons ready.  
" Come on out, you bastards!" Seifer taunted. " We're ready for you!"  
Zell rolled his eyes. " What an idiot..."  
Suddenly, five soldiers jumped out off a balcony! They all landed in front of Seifer, taking him by surprise. He took a few steps back at first, but then he struck the nearest one. It dodged it, and backhanded Seifer in the face.  
Jackie twirled around her nunchuck and it grabbed the soldier by the neck. The man struggled to break free, but before he could, Squall came up and sliced his face. He fell to the ground, limp as a noodle and blood pouring from the lethal wound. She took away her nunchucks, and began attacking the next soldier. He fell to the ground after a severe beating while Zell and Squall teamed up on the third guy. As he fell to the ground, bloody and dead, they quickly took care of the fourth and fifth soldiers.  
Seifer stood up after the battle. Zell smirked and crossed his arms. " Are you sure you were ready for them?" he asked.  
" Shut up, chicken wuss," Seifer said. " I could've taken them."  
" You alright?" Jackie asked as she noticed the gash above his eyebrow.  
" Ah, lay off me!" Seifer said angrily. " This place sucks! On my orders, I say we leave her and actually do something!"  
" You're going to get us into a lot more trouble than you think," Jackie said, stepping towards him.   
" I'm the leader, and you WILL take orders!" Seifer screamed at her. " Who do you think you are?! I'll have points deducted off your report if you don't take orders!" Seifer ran down the path, leaving them alone.  
Jackie sighed and turned to Zell and Squall. Zell just shrugged, but Squall got up. " ...let's go." He began to walk after Seifer. Jackie shook her head and she and Zell began to walk behind him.  
Eventually, the made it to the communicationss tower, where Seifer was squatting. He motioned for them to squat down, and they all peered over the edge. There were two soldiers, each talking about something. Then, they both disappeared into the communications tower.  
Seifer stood up. " Alright, something's going on, and I'm gonna stop it!" He then lept over the cliff and ran into the tower.  
" HEEEEY!" a voice squealed. They all took out their weapons, but stopped when they saw Selphie on the top of the hill. She began to walk down, but then she tripped and went tumbling. She sat there, rubbing her head and said, " Are you guys Team B?" They nodded. Seifer rolled his eyes and closed the doors.  
" Where's your leader?" Selphie asked, getting up.  
" He's in the tower," Jackie replied. " But don't bother going after him. He's already up there."  
" Oh, but I have new orders!" Selphie replied, bouncing up and down. " I HAVE to talk to him!"  
" We're have to go up there anyway," Zell said. Jackie sighed.  
" Fine... you should come, Selphie," Jackie suggested. " We're going to need all the help we can get." She ignored her teammates confused looks, but then Selphie smiled. She jumped off the cliff and into the tower.  
Zell began to walk towards the cliff, but Jackie stopped him. " Erm... I suggest you don't. You get points taken off."  
He chuckled and the three went around. They met Selphie inside, who was standing on the elevator.  
" What are you waiting for?" Selphie said. " Get on already!" The trio walked onto the elevator and Selphie pushed the button. She yelped when it started to move up.  
" You bastard!" they heard a soldier yell as they went up.  
" Oh, boy... Seifer's already started trouble," Jackie said.  
" He's hopeless... absolutely hopeless," Zell said. " I think the instructors gave up on him."  
" He's not totally hopeless," Jackie said.  
" Hey, you're the guy I met at the Directory today!" Selphie suddenly said to Squall. " Thanks so much for explaining everything. I get around the Garden a lot better now."  
" Yea... well..." Squall muttered and trailed off. The elevator stopped at the top. Zell muttered, " Oh no..." as they saw Seifer.  
He had already picked a fight with two soldiers. Not just any old soldiers, high ranking soldiers! They were embarrassed for their leader.  
Suddenly, the tower began to shake. Jackie knew what was happening.  
" Well, Seifer was too late to make a difference," she said, shaking her head. There was a sudden jolt and she toppled over, into Zell's arms.  
" Whoa, careful there," he said, pushing her back up. He held onto her arm so she would be more stable. She smiled.  
Suddenly, a big satellite came up from the tower, nearly knocking Squall off his feet. They all watched in awe as it open up and sent out a beam.  
" Ha! You're too late!" the soldier named Biggs said.  
" Shut up!" Seifer said, lunging at them. Biggs pushed him to the side and he hit the wall hard.   
Jackie immediately ran up to Biggs and launched a powerful blow onto his face. He staggered back, clutching his face as it began to bleed. The other soldier ran up to him.  
" Are you alright?" he asked.  
" I'm fine, Wedge!" Biggs yelled to the soldier. " Attack them, you fool!"  
" Yes, sir, right away, sir," Wedge said. He ran up to Jackie, hesitated, and then attacked.  
She ducked and hit him from behind, only to be roughly pushed down by Biggs, who had recovered. Zell quickly jumped in front of Jackie and began pummeling Biggs with punches while she recovered. Squall moved in to take care of Wedge with Selphie.  
Jackie looked up as a shadow loomed over them. " Zell, look out!" she yelled as she pushed him to safety. She lept over to him, and he grabbed her before a giant gust swept her away. Biggs and Wedge screamed as they were blown away, and a flying monster was put in their place.  
" Elvoret," Jackie breathed.   
Zell immediately ran up to attack along with Squall, but Jackie stayed behind. She sat there and focused, trying to get the Draw command. *Please work,* she thought. *Please let me be able to draw Siren from him.*  
Selphie pushed her out of the way as Elvoret swept past. " What are you doing?!" she yelled.  
" Drawing a GF!" Jackie replied. " He has Siren in him and I want her!"  
" Siren?!" Selphie said. She hesitated before she ran up to the monster to attack.  
Jackie went back to focusing, repeating in her mind, *Draw Siren... draw Siren... draw Siren...* Suddenly, a blue bolt of energy struck Elvoret and out came a yellow orb. It flew back into her and she stepped back a little as the orb hit her and went inside her. The force of the orb was stronger than she imagined.  
She immediately stood up and saw the three of them fighting. She was about to run up with her nunchucks when she realized... *How come no one is using GF's?* She quickly tried to think of how to summon a GF, preferably Ifrit or Shiva. She decided on Ifrit and stood there, focusing once more. *Ifrit, come out... please.*  
((Me, come out?)) a voice said inside her head. ((Hm, a battle already? I thought you were just suppose to guard the square. Let me guess... Seifer again?))  
Jackie stood there in disbelief. Was she actually talking to a GF? She didn't think they had personalities or anything. *Um... yea,* she replied. *Could you help?*  
((Of course, misstress,)) Ifrit replied. ((Please give me a few moments to charge.))  
She suddenly was overwhelmed with a feeling of another body. She felt a protection field around her and realized it was Ifrit. She could see the faint outline of him standing over her. Her fellow teammates' eyes went wide as they realized what she was doing and they retreated from attacking, each to summon their own GF.  
She felt herself disappear and she watched as Ifrit attacked. It was kind of a distant feeling, though, as if she was watching a movie, for she was not actually there. She felt reality come back again as she reappeared. Elvoret seemed extremely hurt by the fire attack.  
((Will you need me again for the next turn?)) Ifrit asked. ((Or will you just attack like heck? You know, physical attacks don't work very well on him.))  
*Thanks, Ifrit,* she replied.  
She watched as Shiva and Quezacotl attacked Elvoret and Selphie ran up to Jackie. " Quick, gimme the GF you drew!"  
" Erm... how?" Jackie asked.  
Selphie rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Jackie's hand. Immediately, she felt the power of Siren leave her. Selphie seemed to go in a trance as she boosted up Siren.  
Squall ran up to Elvoret and began to slash at him, but he was tossed aside by his claw. He cast a heal spell upon himself and got up, still a bit weak, to attack again.  
" Look out!" Selphie warned. Squall stepped to the side and Siren's Silent Voice attack hit Elvoret. He collapsed in a spine-tingling screech and died. They all stood there, out of breath. Jackie collapsed onto the ground.  
" Damn..." she said. " I didn't realize how tough battles were." She looked up at Zell. " I didn't know GF's could talk."  
" Then I guess that was your first time using Ifrit," Zell said.  
" Hey, that was smart," Selphie said. " Ya know, drawing Siren and all. I felt left out without a GF, and now we all have one."  
Squall walked over to them, stumbling a bit. Seifer was behind him, tumbling the same. It seemed like a side-effect of the heal spell. He must've cast it upon himself.  
" So, the big leader finally decides to join us again," Zell spat. " Did you have fun cowering?"  
" Shut up, chicken wuss!" Seifer yelled, turning around, obviously embarrassed. " I was knocked out!"  
" So was Squall," Jackie pointed out. " I was surprised you didn't just cast Cure on yourself and then come back."  
" He's just a coward," Squall muttered. Seifer turned around and narrowed his eyes.  
" Ahem!" Selphie said. " I have a message for you!" She stood there for a second, trying to remember it. " Oh yea! Report to the beach in two hours! Actually... well, now, it's a half hour."  
" What?! Only thirty minutes?!" Seifer exclaimed. " How the hell we suppose to get there in time?!"  
" Not to mention we're going to be chased by a crawling steel monster," Jackie mumbled.   
Zell looked at Jackie for a second, but then said, " I say we just run for it." He turned around. " Right, Seifer...?" He stopped. " Where's Seifer?"  
Jackie looked over the ledge. " Running down the path..." she sighed. " Come on, guys... let's get going."  
They walked to the elevator, went down, and was about to walk through the doors when Jackie stopped them.  
" Listen..." she said. " Just run like hell for the beach and don't look back... no matter what comes running after us, alright? And when we get to the bridge, be very careful." They all nodded, even though they were all majorly confused.  
They began running out of the tower when suddenly, the steel monster, X-ATM092 jumped in front of them. Squall slashed it and Jackie yelled to Zell, " Summon Quezacotl!" Zell nodded and quickly began to summon. Moments later, Quezacotl came flying out, delivering a deadly blow to the machine. It fell to the ground and Jackie yelled out, " C'mon! It's gonna repair itself!" She began running, and so did the others, except Squall. He stood there, staring at the X-ATM092. The rest kept on running, but Jackie ran back and pulled roughly on his arm. He hesitated and began running too.  
Only moments later, the X-ATM092 was hot on their tail. Jackie was beginning to fall behind and she breathed hard as the monster got closer. *Dammit, I hate running,* she cursed to herself. *I need a miracle to get out of here alive.*  
She suddenly gasped as her foot got caught in a rock. She tripped and landed hard, getting the wind knocked out of her. She gasped for air as she tried to stand up, but on of the X-ATM092's legs pinned her down.   
It suddenly backed off when thunder hit it. She was suddenly lifted up by Squall, much to her surprise. He continued to run down the path, struggling to carry her as they approached the bridge. She screamed out, " WATCH OUT!" as the machine jumped over them to block their way. She tried to get out of Squall's arms, even if she was a bit weak, but he held onto her. The group began to run the other way, but then it jumped over them again. They kept on running until they were to the square.  
" Go doggie!" Jackie yelled. Zell ran up to the dog and urged it on, and it safely fled the square. They were now only moments away from the beach. They ran down the street and yelled to the other students to retreat and they all ran to the beach.  
Squall began to slow down, for he was getting tired from running and carrying Jackie at the same time. Even though she was only 14, and quite light, it was a tiresome chore. The monster lept right behind Squall, knocking him off his feet and launching Jackie down the shore. Zell lifted her up and they ran for the boat. Squall sat there, dueling with the monster.  
" SQUALL!" Jackie screamed, trying to run for him. Zell held onto her arm, dragging her into the boat. She really hoped Quistis was on top of the boat, ready to fire.  
Sure enough, she was, and soon, bullet holes began to appear in the steel. Squall quickly jumped onto the boat as it exploded.  
He breathed heavily as he collapsed to the floor of the boat. Jackie kneeled next to him.  
" Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, and began to stand.  
" You know, you saved my life," she told him softly. " I could've died if you didn't help me..."  
" It was nothing," he said, leaning against the wall. " I couldn't leave a comrade behind, anyway."  
" Honestly, I wouldn't think someone like you would do something like that," she said. " I mean... when I saw that Thunder magic, I thought I would see Zell or Selphie. But I saw you..."  
" It was nothing," he repeated coldly. She backed up a bit and said softly, " Alright," and then walked to the main room.  
" Hey, you alright?" Zell asked.  
" The others have told me what you did," Instructor Trepe said as she looked up from a book. " I must admit, I'm quite impressed. Instead of using physical attacks like the others, you drew and summoned GF's. How on Earth did you know that the monster had Siren in it?"  
Jackie shrugged. " I guess I can kinda sense things," she lied, smiling sheepishly.  
" Well, you definetly showed some great battle skills today," Trepe replied. " I'm sure the Garden staff will consider that when they score you." She smiled. " It was also quite impressive how you knew the monster's next move when you were fleeing. Tell me, Miss Dougen... do you always sense these things?"  
*I only sense them because I've been through this before,* she said to herself. But instead she said, " Yea... most of the time."  
Trepe nodded, still smiling, and returned to her book.  
" You're quite a girl, Jackie," Zell said, walking up next to her. " I've always imagined you differently. You're definetly going to become a SeeD."  
She chuckled. " I doubt it." She began to walk towards the ladder again, but then she turned around. " Hey! Congratulations, Zell."  
" For...?" Zell asked.  
" For becoming a SeeD," she said with a wink.  
He rolled his eyes. " Yea, right. How do you know I'll make it?"  
" I can sense it," she said with a wink. He smiled a bit, and for some reason, he believed her words. He nodded and she climbed up the ladder. 


	2. Part Two- The Ball

Part Two- The Ball  
  
" Jackie! Hey, Jackie!" a familiar British voice called out. Jackie got up from the wall she was leaning on. All the students were in the hallway, waiting for the results of the exam. She smiled and hugged her friend as he ran up to her.  
" Hey!" she said, hugging Demetrius tightly. " How was your exam?"  
Demetrius blushed through the bandages on his face. " I... I didn't go."  
" What?!" she almost yelled, pulling away from him.  
" Dr. Kadowaki told me I wasn't in the condition to go," he replied sadly. " There's always next year."  
" I'm so sorry," she said. She wasn't sure if he really wanted to be a SeeD but she felt it was appropriate anyway.  
" How was yours?" Demetrius asked.  
" Hectic," she replied, putting her hand on her head.  
" So I've heard," he replied with a chuckle. " Everyone's talking about that machine monster and the communications tower." He then paused and then looked at her. " Everyone says your a psychic."  
She blinked. " 'Scuse me?"  
" Well, Trixie heard from Jennifer, who was eavesdropping on Instructor Trepe when she was talking to Headmaster Cid, that you can sense things... you sensed a GF inside the flying monster, the actions the machine was going to take, and you knew exactly what was going to happen." He shrugged. " I dunno, it kinda sounds like you can predict the future."  
She chuckled. " Maybe they'll need a psychic SeeD, eh?" She winked.  
" So you really are a psychic?" he asked.  
" Of course not," she said, shaking her head at the idea. " I can just... sense things."  
He smiled. " If it helps, I think it's pretty cool."  
" Thanks," she said.  
" Waaaaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaap!" Zell said as he bounded onto the scene. He turned to Demetrius. " Hey, bro, how ya doing?"  
" Good," Demetrius said, nodding. Zell smiled.  
" You excited, Jackie?" he asked. She nodded.  
" You, Squall and Selphie have nothing to worry about, though," she replied. " You guys are definetly SeeDs."  
" Lemme guess... you 'sense' it?" Zell asked. She nodded.  
" You are a psychic, aren't you," Demetrius said, stating it as a fact instead of asking it like a question.  
" No, I'm not!" Jackie said in disbelief. " Zell, Squall and Selphie were with me and I think their good enough to become SeeDs. Don't you ever just sense things?"  
Demetrius thought for a moment before replying, " No."  
" Hey, did you hear?" Zell said. " Seifer got into such deep trouble."  
" I knew it," she replied, shaking her head. " He just went too far. He's definitely not going to be a SeeD."  
" Attention everyone!" a Garden Master said as he walked down the hall. Everyone straightened up and eagerly awaited the names.  
" Zell Dincht, Team B," he read.  
" OOOOOOOH YEEEEEEEEEEEEA!" Zell screamed as he jumped up. He ran for the elevator.  
" Selphie Tilmitt, Team A."  
" YAY!" Selphie exclaimed happily as she skipped to the elevator.  
" Squall Leonhart, Team B."  
Jackie noticed a half smile on Squall's face as he walked to the elevator.  
" And Jackie Dougen, Team B."  
Jackie froze as her jaw dropped. Demetrius gave her a small push towards the elevator when it finally hit her.  
" Oh... my... GOD!" she screamed. She hugged Demetrius and said, " I did it! I... I PASSED!" She jumped up and down and Demetrius smiled.  
" Congratulations," he said.  
She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and ran for the elevator. Zell held the door open as she walked in.  
" We did it!" Jackie said happily.  
" ... are you sure you're not a psychic?" Zell asked, very suspicious.  
" No, I'm not, Zell," Jackie replied for the millionth time.  
" Why?" Selphie asked, puzzled.  
" She predicted that we would all become SeeDs," Zell stated. " Just like she predicted everything else during the exam."  
" It's not a big deal," Jackie said, almost wishing she hadn't told Instructor Trepe that she "sensed" things.  
" No wonder she was picked," Squall said as-a-matter-of-factly. " A psychic would be an asset to the SeeDs."  
Jackie rolled her eyes and leaned against the glass. " So you think that's the only reason they picked me, huh? Cause I 'sense' things?" Squall was silent.  
" Nah, you were good," Zell said quickly. " You were smarter than all of us."  
" Yea, you deserved it the most," Selphie said with a smile.   
The elevator stopped on the third floor and they exited to Headmaster Cid's office. He sat at his desk and smiled as they entered. They lined up and saluted.  
" Well, if it isn't our newest SeeDs," Cid said with a smile. " Congratulations on your passing scores. I will give you each a report to show you just how well you actually did."  
He walked up to Zell, handed him his report and whispered something to him. He did the same for each until he came to Jackie. His smiled brightened when he saw her. Instead of whispering it, he decided to say his comments aloud.  
" Well... Jackie Dougen... the youngest SeeD at age 14," he said with an amused grin. " The one, I was told, with the intelligence and battle skills. Not only that... but the ability to sense things. A very great asset to the Garden." She blushed a bit as she took her report. He then walked in front of all of them. " Congratulations, once again. I want you all to get into your uniforms and report to the ball... to have fun. Good bye."  
Jackie smiled as they all walked to the elevator and hit the ground floor button.  
" Let's see..." Zell said, reading his report. " Conduct... 70 points. Judgement... 100 points, yea! Attack... 100 points. Spirit... 90 points. Attitude.... 90 points. SeeD Rank... 8. Wow... I think that's good."  
" Let's see... 80... 100.... 100... 100... 80. That gives me a rank... 9," Selphie read off her report.  
Jackie looked down at hers. " Conduct 100... Judgement 100... Attack 100.... Spirit 100... Attitude 100.... Rank... 12."  
" Wow," the two said at the same time.  
" Damn, that's a perfect score," Zell said.  
" You're amazing, Jackie," Selphie said with a smile.  
" No, I'm not," Jackie said, shaking her head. " This is such a surprise." She turned to Squall. " What did you get?"  
" ... Rank 11," he muttered.  
" That's good," she said with a smile. " Hey, we're all gonna hang out at the dance, right?"  
" Yea, of course!" Selphie said.  
" Hell yea!" Zell said. There was a silence and they all turned to Squall.  
" ... maybe," he replied. They all rolled their eyes.  
The elevator doors opened and they all headed for the dormitories.  
" I'll see you guys at the ball, OK?" Jackie said. They all nodded and went their separate ways.  
  
Jackie entered the ball in her new SeeD outfit, hand in hand with Demetrius. He was wearing his usual uniform and he admitted earlier that he was embarrassed at his low rank.  
" Oooh, this is so much prettier than I imagined!" Jackie squealed, jumping up and down.  
" Hey, why don't you go hang out with your SeeD friends?" Demetrius suggested. " Me and my buds are gonna bomb this place and go to the Secret Area."  
Jackie frowned. " You don't want to hang out with me?"  
" No offense to you, Jackie," Demetrius said, "but this isn't my place to hang out. You have fun. See you later." He walked to the side were a few of his friends were waiting.  
" So now I'm not his bud?" she said with a frown. She leaned against the wall.  
" Hiya, Jackie!" Selphie said, walking up to her in her new SeeD uniform. " Zell and I are waiting for you at the table. C'mon!" She grabbed onto Jackie's hand and pulled her towards the table. Jackie smiled a bit.  
" Hey!" Zell said, standing up. " Guess what they have?! FREE HOT DOGS!"  
" Awesome!" Jackie said. She then looked around. " Where's Squall?"  
" He's standing over there," Zell replied, stuffing his face with a hot dog. " Even though he's a SeeD, he still hasn't changed."  
" But he did join the Garden Festival Commitee!" Selphie said happily. " Speaking of that... wanna join, Jackie?"  
" Put my name on the list," Jackie replied with a wink. " I'll catch you guys later... I've gotta go speak to Squall."  
*I hope Rinoa didn't get to him yet,* Jackie thought to herself. She smiled as she saw Squall standing there. She looked across the ballroom and noticed Rinoa. She narrowed her eyes and walked up to Squall.  
" Hey, Squall!" she said cheerfully. " You said you'd hang out, remember?"  
" I said maybe," he replied.  
" Well, maybe is better than no," she said with a chuckle. She then gasped as the Waltz for the Moon song came on. " Oh my god, Squall, I LOVE this song! Will you please dance with me?"  
" I don't know how," Squall admitted.  
" Neither do I," Jackie said with a chuckle. " But I've watched it enough times. We'll look like fools together!" Squall couldn't help but smile at her last comment and he allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor.  
They began to dance, and Squall actually wasn't as bad as Jackie had first watched. He seemed pretty relaxed.  
" So... what made you come back and save me?" Jackie asked as they danced.  
" I dunno..." Squall replied. " I guess... I didn't want you to die. I couldn't just leave you there, anyway. I would've had guilt for the rest of my life."  
She smiled and blushed as he twirled her. *He seems a lot more relaxed dancing with me than he did with Rinoa,* she thought. *She's an icky weirdo anyway. Squall shouldn't be with her.*  
Jackie pointed across the ballroom to Rinoa. " Do you see her?" Squall nodded. " That's Rinoa Heartilly. Just to tell you now, you don't want to get messed up with her. She's bad news."  
" How do you know?" he replied. " Who is she anyway? She's not in uniform."  
" She came here to ask Headmaster Cid to send SeeDs for her mission," Jackie explained. " But while she was here, she met Seifer... and they hooked up." She gave a small shudder. " As you can see, if she can get along with Seifer, she must be a bad person."  
Squall nodded. " Thanks for the warning... I'll stay clear of her." He smiled a bit as he twirled her out and pulled her back in. At that moment, they looked at each other in the eyes and she smiled. They then looked up at the fireworks above them.  
*Wow...* she thought. *This is just like I imagined it. This is so magical....*  
She pulled Squall a bit closer and put her head on his chest. To her surprise, his other hand came around and pulled her in for a hug.  
The song ended and Jackie walked off with Squall. She could feel Rinoa's eyes on her but she didn't care. She didn't like Rinoa.  
Squall looked out onto the balcony and then looked back at Jackie. She nodded and they walked outside.  
" See, that wasn't so bad," Jackie said as she leaned against the railing. " Wasn't that fun?"  
" ... yea, I guess," Squall replied. " I honestly thought I would've stepped on your foot." He chuckled a bit and she joined in.  
" Are you happy you're a SeeD?" Jackie asked.  
" Of course," he replied. " Aren't you?"  
She looked down. " I kinda think that I was picked because I can supposedly 'sense' things." She sighed. " I want to be picked because I was good... not because I'm a freak or something."  
" You were good," Squall said. " When all of us were just attacking wildly, you used strategy. You drew a GF, and then summoned Ifrit. That's when we finally realized that physical attacks weren't working... you were really smart."  
" Thanks," Jackie said with a smile. " That means a lot coming from you." He just shrugged.  
They heard footsteps and Instructor Trepe leaned next to Jackie. " Hey, you two."  
" Hi, Instructor Trepe," Jackie replied. Squall just muttered, "... hi."  
" I have special orders for you two," Trepe said. " Please go change in your dorm and meet me at the Secret Area."  
" If you want us to do disciplinary work, count me out," Squall said coldly.  
" It's nothing like that," Trepe replied. " As your instructor, I order you to do it." She then walked off.  
" Joy..." Squall said sarcastically.  
" I thought you'd be happy to leave," Jackie said. " You seemed so bored when you were just standing there."  
He shrugged. " It's not so bad, I guess."  
She chuckled. " Well, I have to meet up with Demetrius at the Secret Area anyway. We should head to our dorms and get changed."  
He nodded and they headed out of the ballroom. She noticed that Zell had left the ball, but Selphie was still there. She knew that Zell would be at the dorms, telling them about their new rooms. They walked down the hallway in silence until they were greeted by Zell at the dormitories.  
" Hey, guess what?" Zell asked excitedly. " We've got new dorms! They're awesome!"  
" Cool!" Jackie said, smiling. " Hey, Squall, I'll meet you out here in five minutes."  
" Where you guys going?" Zell asked.  
" To the Secret Area," Squall replied.  
" Ooooh, love connection!" Zell teased, laughing. Squall rolled his eyes.  
" Instructor Trepe told us to meet her there," he said, walking towards his room.  
" I bet she did!" Zell teased even more. " You can doooo it!"  
Jackie chuckled and shook her head. She went into her new dorm, which was kind of like the old one, but a lot bigger. She actually had some walking space. She opened up her closet to find her casual clothes. The only clothes she found besides her uniforms was a white tube top, with a long black skirt with two slits up both sides. She put them on, along with a pair of strappy sandal shoes. She shook her head.  
" How am I suppose to fight in this?" she said to herself. She took off her strappy sandals and looked around her closet. Luckily, she found a pair of boots a lot like Rinoa's. She slipped them on and said, " Much better." She grabbed her nunchucks and put them on a buckle on her skirt.  
She walked outside her dorm and saw Squall waiting. His gunblade was ready, all fastened into his pants. He stood up when he saw her.  
" Ready?" he asked.   
" Yup!" she said. He nodded and they began to walk down the hall. It was a silent for a while, until. surprisingly, Squall broke the silence.  
" I don't see what Instructor Trepe wants," he complained.  
" Go easy on her," Jackie said. " She just lost her job."  
" What?!" he said, a little louder than neccessary. He seemed surprised.  
" Yea," she continued. " Headmaster Cid didn't think she could control her students. So, Instructor Trepe is just a SeeD like us now."  
Squall was silent. Then he said, " I didn't even know... how did you found out?"  
" Erm..." she stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. She didn't want to say she "sensed" it, because then Squall would really think she was strange. So she just said, " I saw Headmaster Cid and her talking."  
Squall seemed to soften a bit as they walked into the training center. Instructor Trepe was waiting for them.  
" Just to warn you two now, there are monsters in there," Trepe said. " You better have your magic, GF's and weapons ready."  
" All set!" Jackie said. " Lead the way."  
Trepe nodded and motioned for them to follow. They walked down the path in silence, and lucky for them, they didn't run into any wild monsters. It was night time, anyway, so they were probably all asleep. They walked into the Secret Area, where couples and gangs hung out. Jackie looked around for Demetrius.  
She smiled when she spotted him in a corner with all his friends, who were supposedly her friends too. He turned around and noticed her. He began to smile but it quickly faded from his face when he saw Squall behind her. His expression turned to anger and he turned around, back to his group.  
She stood there looking at him, puzzled. She frowned and turned back to Squall. " He said he was my best friend... but he seemed so angry at me."  
" Why would he be mad at you?" Squall asked.  
Jackie shrugged. " Honestly... I don't know."  
" Maybe you should talk to him," Squall suggested. Jackie smiled and nodded.   
She slowly walked up to Demetrius, being careful not to step on some making out couple and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head to the side, watching Jackie from the corner of his eye. He then turned back to the group, ignoring her.  
" Demetrius," she said softly. When he didn't reply, she repeated, loud and clear, " Demetrius." He turned around, his usually cheerful face cold and hard.   
He replied harshly, " Yea?"  
" Um... are you mad at me?" she asked, looking down.  
" No, I'm just peachy keen," he replied sarcastically.  
" I'm serious, Demetrius," Jackie said. " What's wrong?"  
" Nothing at all," Demetrius replied. " Only the fact that my best friend refused to go with me to the Secret Area, because she didn't want to miss the ball, but the second Mr. Big Squall asked her to the Secret Area, she said yes and hurried on over."  
She stood there for a moment blinking. " Demetrius, it wasn't like that at all. I was dancing with Squall and-"  
" Oh, so now you two dance with each other?" he spat. " What's next? A make out session?"  
Jackie crossed her arms as the realization hit her. " It sounds like you're jealous."  
Demetrius rolled his eyes. " Oh puh-leeze. Of what? A freako psychic girl going out with an anti-social psycopath. Oh, yea, I wish I was in his shoes. Oh wait, I forgot! The only person that would be jealous of a freak psychic girl would be another anti-social psycopath!"  
She took a tiny step back. " I... I'm not a freak psychic girl..." she said, a little offended.  
" Face it, Jackie... you are," Demetrius said, his eyes narrowing. " You sense things... you probably control people's minds. Honestly, I would never touch a freak like you. It would scare me way too much."  
Jackie took a few more steps back, tears filling up in her eyes. " So... so that's what you think, huh? I'm a freak... well... SCREW YOU, YOU BASTARD!" She turned around and began to run for the exit, when she was grabbed by the arm. She spun around and saw Squall.  
" What happened?" he asked.  
" Let me go, I just wanna leave!" Jackie cried, pulling away. When Squall held onto her arm still, she collapsed into his arms, crying.  
" He's a bastard... don't worry about him," Squall said, trying his best to comfort her without making it obvious.  
" Can we leave now...?" she asked, wiping away a tear. They both turned around and saw Instructor Trepe looking out at the Garden.  
She turned around and smiled gently. " Of course you can go back... I see you've had a rough night. I'll see you on our first mission. I'm going to be a SeeD now instead of an instructor."  
" I'm sorry, Instructor Trepe," Jackie said.  
" Please... I want both of you to call me Quistis now," she said. " Good night." Squall nodded, and tugged on Jackie's arm. Quistis turned around to look back at the Garden as the two left.  
" So what did that bastard say to you?" Squall asked as they walked.  
" Nothing..." Jackie replied softly as she stared at the floor, sniffling.  
" I seriously doubt that," Squall said. " He said something about you being a psychic, didn't he?"  
" From someone else I wouldn't've minded," Jackie said, "but coming from him it was just like... 'Wow... is he really saying this?'"  
" Who needs him," Squall said, shrugging.  
" I do..." she replied, softly. She sat on the railing and put her head in her hands. " Squall, keep going. I'll see you in the morning."  
Squall hesitated for a second before he continued to walk.  
She sat there and began to cry silently.  
  
Jackie blinked her eyes slowly as she woke up. She sat up in her bed, confused. *I don't remember coming to my bed...* she thought. *Or am I just hallucinating? I hope I hallucinated last night... maybe I am a freak.*  
" Rise and shine, Mary Sunshine," Zell's voice called through her dorm's open door. " You alright?"  
She nodded. " Yea... just a little... disoriented."  
" I would imagine," Zell said, walking in and sitting on her bed. " I found you last night sitting across the training center, sleeping on the floor. I thought you probably didn't want to be there, so I brought you back."  
" Thanks, Zell," Jackie said with a half smile.   
" What happened last night?" he asked. He paused and looked at her strangely. " Did Squall drag you somewhere to get drunk?"  
" Of course not," she replied, chuckling a bit. " Squall's actually pretty nice. Actually, I was really depressed last night and I guess... I cried myself to sleep or something."  
" You? Sad?" Zell asked, almost in shock. " Sorry, but I really can't imagine that. What could make you sad?"  
She slumped over. " Demetrius calling me a freak..."  
Zell looked at her for a second, sympathy on his face. " You want to go to the cafe and have breakfast with me? I'm good friends with the chef... he can make us waffles and ice cream. Then afterwards we can get ready for the mission together."  
Jackie smiled. " I'd like that. I'll be out in five minutes."  
Like she said, in five minutes she was out, dressed in her white top and black skirt. She walked to the cafeteria with Zell and they sat at a table near the front. He stood up and said, " I'm gonna go get those waffles for us. Be back in a jiffy, alright?"  
She sat at the table and watched Zell walk to the back of the cafeteria. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. There was a long line for breakfast, and most of them left with eggs, a piece of toast, orange juice and a tiny stack of pancakes. She turned her head and saw Demetrius standing in line with his new "groupies". The bandages were off his face, but he still had a black eye.   
He turned to look at her and he paused when he saw her. They stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes, until one of his girl groupies approached her.  
" Hello, freak," she said to her. She seemed to be emphasizing on the word "freak". " Are you too good to wait in line with the others now that you're a big SeeD? Actually, I think a freak like you should be eating off the floor." She grinned and walked back to her group which was laughing hysterically. To Jackie's surprise, Demetrius wasn't laughing. He was just looking at her.  
Suddenly, a plate of waffles was plopped down in front of her, and a voice said, " Special order just for the sad little lady!" She looked up and saw Zell's smiling face. " You'll need energy for our mission today."  
" Thanks," Jackie said. " Wow... this looks good." She took off a piece and put it in her mouth. " Hey, if you have connections like this, how come you can never get hot dogs?"  
" Those hot dogs are uncontrollable," Zell said, stuffing his face. " Can you believe that some people like them just as much as me?" He shook his head.  
She chuckled. " You're right. That is hard to believe."  
Zell finished his waffles in record time and stood up. " Well, I gotta get ready. Catch ya later, fellow SeeD." He gave a small salute with a wink and bounded off.  
Jackie stared back at Demetrius, and sighed. She finished up her pancakes and began to walk out.  
*I've only been here a day...* Jackie thought to herself as she walked. *I don't really know these people that well... and yet, I feel so sad that Demetrius hates me, even if he isn't my real best friend. What's wrong with me?* 


	3. Part Three- The First Mission

Part Three- The First Mission  
  
Jackie walked slowly towards the front gate. The waffles and ice cream had cheered her up a bit, but she still felt rotten. She wish she could make up with Demetrius, but it was too late now. All SeeDs had to meet at the Front Gate for their first mission.  
She walked through the gate and saw Selphie, Zell and Squall waiting. It seemed as if Zell had already gotten in trouble from his entrance, for he seemed ticked off. She walked up to the group and smiled. " Hi, everyone."  
" Hiya, Jackie!" Selphie said with her usual smile. " You excited?"  
" Of course," Jackie replied. " Who wouldn't be?"  
" I wonder what we're going to do," Zell said, leaning against the railing. " Instructor Trepe... er, I mean, Quistis, hasn't given us any info."  
" We've been called by the Timber Owls to abduct President Deling from his train," Jackie said impulsively. They all looked at her.  
" How did you know that?" Squall asked.  
" I... overheard from Headmaster Cid," Jackie lied. When their stares didn't go away, she said, " Oh come on, you guys don't think I'm a psychic too, do you?"  
" Of course not!" Selphie said quickly.  
" That's just crazy," Zell said.  
" No... I guess not," Squall said with a shrug.  
Jackie sighed. She knew they were lying. Everyone in the whole Garden thought she was a psychic. She wish she hadn't opened her big mouth during the mission.  
" Hello, everyone," Quistis said as she joined the group. " Headmaster Cid will be with us shortly. I'm sure you are all eager to know what our mission will be."  
" Actually, Jackie just informed us," Zell said.  
Quistis glanced at Jackie and smiled. " Oh, I see." Jackie already knew what was going through her mind. She sighed and turned to look over the railing.  
" Headmaster Cid will be here with our train tickets to Timber very soon," Quistis continued. " He will also give us a password. Since Jackie has already told us the mission, it will save us precious time." She gave a warm smile to Jackie. " Hopefully, you all are well rested?"  
They all nodded, even though they all had stayed up well into the morning. Jackie turned back around and said, " Will Headmaster Cid be bringing the Magical Lamp?"  
" Yes..." Quistis replied, in awe. " How did you know...?"  
" I was just wondering," Jackie said. Quistis seemed like she was about to say something, but she didn't.  
" Welcome, welcome!" Headmaster Cid said as he walked towards the group. " I see everyone is ready to find out what our first mission shall be."  
" Actually, Headmaster Cid, Jackie has informed us all," Quistis interrupted. She gave Cid a "look" and he nodded.  
" Oh, I see," he said with a grin. " Thank you, Jackie. That makes things easier for me. Now, once you get off the train in Timber, there will be a man waiting. He'll ask you 'Oh, the forest of Timber sure has changed!' And you must reply-"  
" 'But the owls are still around,'" Jackie finished, remembering the game. " He'll bring us to the train, where Rinoa, Zone and Watt will give us further instructions." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She seemed unusually tired at that moment.  
" Yes, that is right," Cid replied, smiling still. The others seemed a bit freaked out by her predictions, but Cid seemed unusually calm. He said, " Jackie, may I please see you in my office?" He turned to the group. " She'll be back in a few minutes. Then you can all head out on your first mission."  
They all nodded, and Jackie followed Cid down the hallway, towards the elevator.  
" Am I in trouble?" Jackie asked. She could feel people watching her.  
" Not at all," Cid replied, still smiling. " I just wish to discuss something with you."  
She nodded and they went into the elevator. He put in a special key and pushed the third floor button. They went up, and he took out the key as the doors opened. They entered his office.  
" Please, sit," Cid said as he sat in his chair. She sat down nervously and began fidgeting. *He probably thinks I'm a freak too,* she thought to herself.  
" Are you enjoying your stay at Balamb Garden?" Cid asked with a smile.  
" Huh?" Jackie asked, blinking.  
" Well, it must be different than your home," Cid continued. " No Internet... no video games.... no Final Fantasy 8...." Her jaw dropped as his eyes twinkled.  
" How did you know...?" she asked, in awe.  
" Well, it was I who brought you here, of course," he said with a smile. " I felt sorry for you... your mean brother shutting off your game just as you beat Ultimecia. It wasn't fair. I thought you deserved to experience this first hand."  
She sat there, speechless. " Wait... I'm... confused..."  
Cid leaned back in his chair, the smile still plastered onto his face. " Well, it doesn't matter much anyway. I just hope you enjoy your time here."  
Jackie shook her head, very confused. " You mean... I'm leaving? But... I don't want to leave..." She stood up. " What the hell is going on here?!"  
" Well of course this isn't permanent," Cid said obviously. He then stood up. " Now come, or else you'll be late for your first mission."  
" Wait a minute!" Jackie said. " What is going on?! Why did you bring me here?!"  
" Nevermind that," Cid said. " I just wanted to make sure you were having a good time." He then leaned back in his chair. " Do you know that you're a year younger than the appropriate SeeD age? To become a SeeD, you have to at least be fifteen."  
" Then how come I'm a SeeD?" she asked. " Why did I take all those classes...?"  
" Well, you know, you were exceptionally smart and a very skilled fighter," he replied. " We need someone like you." He smiled. " Some of the junior classmen were quite jealous, which is why you have only older friends."  
She shook her head. " I'm still so confused... why am I here?!"  
" Nevermind, nevermind," he said again. He then walked into the elevator and said, " All aboard!"  
Jackie sighed and walked over to the elevator. Cid inserted the key and pushed the button. Then he said, " Oh, and I would appreciate it if you kept this a secret from the others, hm?"  
She sighed and nodded. " Yea... I guess..." He smiled as the doors opened for the first floor.  
" After you," he said, doing a silly little bow. She walked past him and to the others. She plastered a fake smile on her face.  
" Hey everyone," she said. " We all ready to go?"  
They all nodded, and began walking to the Parking Lot. Jackie walked next to Squall and it was silent for a bit. Basically, because Jackie was thinking about Cid.  
" What did Headmaster Cid want...?" Squall asked, breaking the silence.  
" Oh, nothing," Jackie said, with a shrug. " Just crap about the mission, that's all."  
" Oh..." Squall said.  
There was another pause.  
" You guys having an affair or something?" he asked.  
Jackie's jaw dropped and she blinked. " Hells no!" she practically screamed. " Why the hell would you think THAT?!"  
" Just wondering..." he mumbled. There was another pause... except this one was kind of awkward.  
" Well, we're not," she replied. " I would never..."  
" Erm... sorry..." he said, shrugging.  
She sighed. She wished she could tell him. *Now everyone thinks I'm having a secret affair with Cid... great, this is just peachy. Maybe I should go home...*  
They all piled into a van and drove to Balamb. It was a very short ride and most people were quiet, except Quistis and Selphie. They were having a conversation about GF's.  
" We didn't have GF's in Trabia," Selphie said with a frown. " I wonder why? They're so cool!"  
Before Quistis could answer, Jackie interrupted, " It's because GF's cause memory loss. The only Garden willing to risk such loss is Balamb."  
The whole van turned to stare at her.  
" How do you know?" Selphie asked slowly.  
" Honestly, I've never heard of such an absurd thing in my entire life," Quistis said, a bit offended. " Why, I've been using GF's since I was 13 and-"  
" And do you remember anything about the orphanage?" Jackie interrupted again, crossing her arms. Quistis stared at her.  
" What orphanage?" she asked softly.  
" Exactly," Jackie replied and turned to look out the window. The van was silent.  
" So, what's the password again?" Zell asked, trying to lighten up the conversation. Selphie giggled.  
They stopped at Balamb and all piled out. They walked to the train station and handed the conductor their tickets. They then piled into the train.  
Zell stood by the door to the cabins, eagerly and impatiently fidgeting. " Open, open, open..."  
Jackie slid in her card and the door open. Zell smiled and ran into it. After a few seconds, he screamed out, " AWESOME! CABINS!"  
Jackie smiled and walked in after Zell. He was lying on a bunk bed.  
" Hey... this is sweet," Jackie said.  
" Are you kidding?!" Zell said, sitting up. " This is BEYOND sweet!"  
Jackie chuckled and sat next to him, looking around the room. *Cue the Laguna scene...* she thought to herself.  
" What's up with you?" Zell asked, giving her a little playful nudge. " You don't seem... well, yourself."  
She shrugged. " I dunno... all this freak stuff kinda got to me."  
" Don't listen to them," Zell said. " You're a SeeD, which is why some of your friends are kinda mean to you now. They're jealous. Add in the fact that you have the greatest gift in the world, then you've got instant jealousy. Don't worry, it'll pass."  
Jackie smiled. " Thanks, Zell."  
He smiled and lied back down. " So... what did Headmaster Cid want?"  
" Nothing," she replied, a bit annoyed at that question. " Why does everyone ask that?"  
" Well, usually, you go to Headmaster Cid's office if you do something reeeeeeeeally bad... as in MAJOR. But you didn't do anything... so what's up?"  
" Nothing, I swear it."  
He shrugged. The doors to the cabin opened and Selphie and Squall walked in.  
" So, Jackie... I hope this doesn't sound mean and all but..." Selphie said, hesitating a bit. " ... do you sense anything right now?"  
Jackie chuckled. " Nah, it's alright, Selphie." She smiled. " You guys won't get freaked out if I make predictions, right?"  
The group looked at each other, hesitated and nodded. Jackie decided to continue. " Alright then... honestly, there is this girl named--" She paused. " -- well, you'll find out later. Anywho, in a few moments, she's going to put us all to sleep and send us to the past. Now, Squall is going to be this guy named Laguna, and we're going to be his sidekicks. Then, we all will wake up when we enter Timber."  
" Sounds a bit far-fetched," Squall said, sitting down.  
Jackie shrugged. " Well... that's what I sense."  
There was some uneasy chuckling in between the group when suddenly a high-pitched sound filled the room. Jackie covered her ears as her head began to pound.   
Zell collapsed to the floor followed by Selphie. Squall turned to look at Jackie as her eyelids became heavy. She collapsed to the ground and instantly fell into a deep sleep.  
  
She woke up, expected to find herself in a jungle with the others. She sat there, in the head of someone she didn't know, inside Galbadia Hotel. She began to panic. *Where are the others?!*  
" Julia, are you ready?" a man asked walking up to her.  
" Yes," the person she was in replied. " But..." She turned to look around, thinking, *Oh, where's Laguna?* She shook her head, and said, " Nevermind. Yes, I'm ready."  
*So I'm Julia...* Jackie said, secretly kind of happy. *Wow... this should be quite interesting.*  
" Alright... just give us a few minutes to get set up, and have the auidience--" He paused and looked at the two people sitting. "-- have them settle down a bit." Julia nodded as he left downstairs. She stood behind the stairs, where no one could see her. She sighed and sat on a chair.  
" So she's playing tonight?" a familiar voice said. Julia stood up and looked out from behind the stairs. Laguna had entered, followed by Kiros and Ward.  
" Yea... she's wonderful," Laguna replied.  
*There's Squall, Zell and Selphie, right on cue,* Jackie thought. *Poor Squall... he must hate being Laguna.*  
The trio sat at a table and Julia walked onstage. She sat at the piano and began to play.  
Jackie tried to turn Julia's head to look at the group but she couldn't; the only thing she was staring at was the piano music. She sighed; the song was five pages long and it was performed very slow. It would be a while.  
The song finally ended and Julia sat at a table. Laguna approached her. Jackie couldn't help but chuckle as she saw Laguna's stiff leg.  
" Hi," Laguna mumbled.  
" Hello," Julia said, a bit nervous herself. " Listen... Laguna, I was wondering if you could maybe meet me up in my room...?"  
" S-Sure!" he replied, stuttering.   
" Then I'll go ahead and wait for you," she said, smiling. " Ask for my room at the front desk, OK?" She then stood up. *I can't believe I just did that,* Julia thought to herself. *I invited him up! I'm so nervous... what will I say?*  
*How cute!* Jackie thought to herself. *Hey, way to go, Julia!* She knew Julia wouldn't respond, but she felt like saying it anyway.  
Julia went into the elevator and up into her room. She sat on her bed, waiting nervously, thinking about what she was going to say. She occasionally stood up to straighten things up before she sat down once again.  
The door opened and Laguna popped his head in. " Hi..."  
" Hey, come on in," Julia said nervously. He walked in.  
They began talking, but Jackie couldn't pay attention. She was beginning to get weak.  
*Is this a side effect...?* she began to think. *Or is this just because we're waking up...?* Her vision became clouded and soon she slipped into blackness. She woke up on the bed in her cabin. The others were still sleeping.  
" Guys...?" she asked softly, nudging Zell. " Um... guys?"  
Zell's eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times before slowly sitting up. He rubbed his eyes when he suddenly stopped. He slowly turned his head towards Jackie, a very scared and confused look on his face.  
Selphie and Squall soon woke up as well, the same look upon their faces as Zell as they came to look at Jackie. Jackie just sat there and shrugged.  
" Told ya so," she said with a tiny grin, hoping they wouldn't be freaked out anymore.  
" You were exactly right..." Selphie said in awe. " I was this guy named Kiros--"  
" --and I was Ward," Zell interruped.  
" I was Laguna," Squall said in disbelief. They all paused and looked at Jackie. He asked, " Who were you?"  
" Julia," Jackie replied with a smile.   
Quistis entered the room. " How's everything?" They all muttered, " Fine."   
The train suddenly stopped the the speaker boomed, " Now arriving in Timber. Please get off the train."  
Jackie sighed. She really didn't want to go help Rinoa. She had an Anti-Rinoa site on the Internet and she wasn't about to help her. She hoped the others would agree, since Rinoa was never nice to any of them.  
They got off the train, and a man stood there. He looked at them and said casually, " Oh, the forest of Timber sure has changed!"  
Jackie smiled and replied, just as casually, " But the Owls are still around." She gave a tiny wink.  
The man smiled. " Right this way, please." They walked into a train, where they saw Zone and Watt.   
" You must be Zone!" Jackie said with a large smile. " And you're Watt! Oh, this is too cool!"  
" How'd she know that?" Watt whispered to Zone. Zone shrugged.  
" She's a psychic!" Selphie replied. Jackie chuckled.  
" Alright, fine, I admit it," she said. She felt like it was what Cid would want her to say. " I'm a psychic. I can see the future. And let me just tell you this now... Deling isn't in that train, so this whole mission is useless. So go tell your 'Princess' Rinoa to call off this mission."  
Zone turned to Zell. " Um... are her predictions always right?"  
" Just about," Zell said with a smile.  
" So what exactly is going to happen?" Watt asked nervously.  
" Well, they used a decoy in Deling's train," Jackie said, recalling the event. " He turns into this big zombie monster called Gerogero. Actually, Deling is in the TV Station, so we should head there first."  
" Hey... erm, guy in the black," Zone said, pointing to Squall. " Why don't you go wake up the princess? She's in the back room."  
Squall rolled his eyes. So Jackie piped up and said, " Hey, I'll come with you." He seemed to smile a bit and he nodded. They then headed down the hall.  
" When you said Rinoa... was that the weird girl you pointed out to me at the ball?" Squall asked as they slowly walked down the hall of the train.  
" Yes, unfortunetly," Jackie sighed. " The spoiled little brat. I hate her. She's bad news. Don't get mixed up with her, alright?"  
" Why would I?" he asked with a chuckle. " I trust your judgements."  
She smiled and blushed a bit as they saw the last room. Jackie walked in and opened the curtains.  
" Rise and shine, princess," she said sarcastically, emphasizing on princess. " Your knights await you."  
Rinoa rubbed her eyes and sat up. " Oh, you guys must be the SeeDs!" She paused. " Hey, you're the cute guy I wanted to dance with at the ball! My name's Rinoa!" She held out her hand.  
" This is Jackie," Squall said, ignoring her hand. " She's... my partner." Jackie's head snapped up at this, and she began to turn a deep red.  
" Oh... I see," Rinoa said, a bit disappointed. " What is she, your cousin? Kinda tiny, no?"  
" I'll give you kinda tiny..." Jackie muttered, clenching her fists. Squall shook his head a bit.  
" Actually, she's a SeeD... like the rest of us," Squall replied.  
" Are you the leader?" Rinoa asked in a flirty tone.  
Squall nodded. " You can just call me 'leader'." He turned around. " We have some important news. Follow us." He looked towards Jackie and she sidled up next to him.  
" What a bitch!" she said softly to Squall, so Rinoa wouldn't hear. " She practically ignored me and put all those moves on you. Ew!"  
" It seems like you were right, as always," he replied, a tiny grin on his face.  
" You don't like her?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head. She smiled and they entered the main room.  
" All bow down to Princess Rinoa," Jackie said sarcastically. They all chuckled a bit.  
" So," Rinoa said, ignoring Jackie. " What's up?"  
" Jackie informed us that Deling will not be on the train after all," Zone said. " She said he's at the TV Station and we should head there first."  
" And how does she know all this?" she asked skeptically. " I saw Deling's car in the train."  
" She's a psychic," Zell said, defending his friend. " Her predictions are always very accurate."  
" I say she just said this because she can't handle the mission," Rinoa said. " I don't care what this so-called 'psychic' says, we're going through with the mission." She turned to Jackie and smiled. " I can prove you wrong."  
Jackie just smiled back. " Alright then... but just to tell you, if we're right, you can't tag along with us." She turned to face the group. " Now, for formal introductions. This is Zell... over there is Selphie... and that's Quistis. I'm Jackie... and this is... leader." She smiled.  
Rinoa rolled her eyes. " Do you all act this bitchy?"  
" Only to you," Jackie said, the smile still plastered onto her face.  
" Five bucks says they're going to get into a cat fight," Zell whispered to Quistis. She just smiled a bit.  
" Everyone, come this way and we'll give you a mission briefing," Rinoa said, motioning towards a room.  
" Uh, no offense to you, Rinoa," Zell said, "but I trust Jackie's judgement a lot. Maybe we should go to the TV Station."  
Rinoa groaned. " I thought SeeDs were trained to follow orders. I have hired you, and YOU will obey my orders. And I say, we don't believe Jackie's so-called 'predictions' and you believe what I say." She turned and walked into the room with Zone and Watt.  
" Damn," Zell said. " What I would do just to give her one right in the--"  
" It's alright, Zell," Jackie said with a smile. " She'll find out she's wrong soon enough. Let's just be cool, alright? We can't get in trouble."  
" I think we already are," Quistis said with a half smile. " Not that I don't dislike Rinoa as well." She gave a small wink. Jackie smiled.  
" Let's go," Jackie said, motioning towards the door. The five of them walked into the room.  
Rinoa began explaining her plan, while the others just wandered around the room. They weren't really paying attention, but they knew enough to know what was going on. Rinoa was obviously annoyed by this, but she didn't show it that much. She just finished up and said, " Any questions?"  
They all just stood there.  
" Alright, let's do it!" she said. " Who's going to punch in the codes?"  
" Jackie," they all said, looking at Jackie. She just smiled.  
" Anyone else?" Rinoa asked. They all shook their heads. Rinoa sighed. " Fine, fine. Well, you have five seconds for each code, so don't screw up. Now, everyone, we only have a half hour to do this, so do it right." She turned to Squall and smiled. " Will you accompany Jackie and I with the codes?"  
" Yea, I guess," Squall said with a shrug. Rinoa smiled happily.  
" Great... let's go then!"  
  
The train shook as they connected to the second escort car. Rinoa motioned for them to follow her as she moved along the roof of the train. They all followed swiftly.  
" This car has heat sensors, so--" Rinoa began.  
" They don't work; come on!" Jackie said, running across the car, undetected. When everything was OK, Squall followed, Rinoa behind. They walked across Deling's car, when they had to type in the first codes.  
" You four be on the look out!" Rinoa called to the other SeeDs. She quickly fed the codes to Jackie who typed them in a step ahead of her, since she already knew the codes. She came back up as Rinoa was still feeding her codes. She put her hands on her hips.  
" You done?" she asked. Rinoa stopped, narrowed her eyes and motioned for them to follow.  
The train merged with Deling's car, and Jackie went down to put in her last codes. The other four were busy, so she had to do them quickly.  
She finished ahead of time again, and got up. The trains all merged and they went back to their own train as it broke off. Rinoa jumped up happily.  
" We did it!" she said.  
" What a waste of time," Jackie said, rolling her eyes. " Now, Rinoa, you'll see just how right I was."  
Rinoa ignored her comment and said, " I only need two others to come with me. How about you?" She pointed at Squall and then said flirtatiously, " I still don't know your name." She winked.  
" The others should come too," Squall said, ignoring her comment. " If what Jackie says is true, which it probably will be, we will need all the help we can get."  
" Not really, Squall," Jackie said coolly. " It's a Zombie. All we need is a Phoenix Down and poof! It's dead."  
Squall smiled and turned to the group. They all nodded. " Fine," he said to Rinoa. " I'll go... but Jackie has to come too."  
" Fine, whatever," Rinoa said. " Let's go!"  
" Shouldn't Rinoa junction a GF?" Squall whispered to Jackie.  
" She's not staying for long, so it's not worth it," she replied. He nodded and they entered. An exact duplicate of Deling sat there.  
" Alright, Gerogero, show yourself," Jackie said before Rinoa could say anything.  
" Shut up, you!" Rinoa yelled. " You're ruining everything!"  
" Heh, well, young LADY," Deling said, standing up in a twitchy sort of way. " I GUESS you guys have FIGURED me out ALREADY. But not for LONG!"  
Jackie immediately jumped up and yelled, " HI-YA!" and hit it with a forceful blow from her nunchucks. Squall came right behind and slashed it across it's stomach. It fell to the ground.  
" You just killed the President!" Rinoa yelped.  
" He's NOT the President, you ditz!" Jackie yelled. " Stand back, Squall."  
Suddenly, emerging from the decoy's body, came a giant zombie monster. It roared.  
" Alright, your time is up!" she said, getting out a Phoenix Down from her pocket. She threw it at him and the bottle exploded. It screamed out in pain and collapsed to the floor, dead.  
Rinoa stood there in silence.  
Zell, Quistis and Selphie ran in. They all stopped and smiled when they saw the dead monster.  
" I think you owe Jackie an apology, 'princess'," Zell said with a grin.  
" Whatever," Rinoa said, rolling her eyes.  
" I think she likes to do that a lot," Selphie whispered to Quistis, giggling. Quistis nodded in agreement.  
" You'd better be right about this whole TV Station thing," Rinoa snapped to Jackie. She then walked right past them and yelled something to Zone and Watt.  
" Damn," Zell said, shaking his head. " Can someone say 'b--"  
" Zell, please," Quistis said, shaking her head. " Yes, she is a bit snippy, but nontheless, we were sent here to help her. Let's just get this over with, alright?" They all nodded.  
The train stopped back at Timber station and they all piled out. Jackie stopped Rinoa as the others pass.  
" Listen... it's almost the end of the line for you," she said softly. " Now, I know you'll want to stick with us after you see what they did to poor Seify--"  
`" Seifer?!" Rinoa gasped.  
" Yes," Jackie said. " But remember... it's all taken care of. And you will stay here."  
Rinoa paused, a little scared at Jackie's prediction but she just nodded. She then pushed Jackie away and walked right past her.  
Jackie ran to catch up with the other SeeDs. " You guys ready?" They all nodded. " Alright.. well, first we need to go to the Pub, which shouldn't be too hard to find. Then, we go through the back alley to the TV Station, and hopefully, if we're quick, we'll be able to save Seifer's ass and get Deling at the same time.  
" Seifer?!" the whole group chimed.  
" What the hell is HE doing here?!" Zell asked.  
" Trying to play hero, obviously," Quistis said, crossing her arms.  
" Well, we should hurry anyway!" Selphie piped in. " What if Seifer gets killed?!"  
" Fine by me," Squall muttered.  
" Squall!" Jackie said, surprised. He turned away. " Listen, I kind of agree with Selphie. No matter how mean Seifer is, he doesn't deserve what's coming to him."  
" Right! So let's go!" Selphie said, beginning to run.  
" Hope you can keep up, Princess," Zell called back to Rinoa as the whole group began to run. Rinoa kind of stayed behind, but still ran.  
They ran into the pub and Jackie immediately went to the bar. " One Reagan please!"  
" Jackie, this is no time for drinking!" Quistis scolded.  
Jackie got the drink and ran to the man blocking the door. He took it and moved aside. Jackie motioned for them to follow as she opened the door.  
" She's good," Zell said to Selphie.  
They continued to run until they got to the Station. They began to run up the stairs but Jackie stopped as the big screen lit up. Deling began to speak.  
" Crap!" Jackie yelled. She began to run ahead the group. *I know Seifer is suppose to go with Edea but... maybe, just maybe, I can prevent it...* She ran harder and soon, the SeeDs were left behind.  
" Jackie!" Zell yelled. They all stopped by the screen and began to watch.  
She burst into the studio just as Seifer had his sword to Deling's next.  
" SEIFER, NO!" Jackie screamed.  
" Jackie?!" Seifer said, putting his guard down. A bodygaurd rammed into him, sending him flying into the next room.  
Jackie ran after his fallen body. " Seifer, you have to get out of here! Now!" She tugged on his arm.  
" I know what I'm doing!" Seifer yelled, pushing her off.  
" Please, Seifer, listen to me!" Jackie said, tears coming to her eyes. " I'm only doing this because I don't want anything bad to happen! I can help you escape here!"  
Seifer hesitated. " Oh, alright. But how? There are guards everywhere, just ready to grab my neck."  
" Come with me, Seifer," Edea's voice teased as she appeared from the wall.   
" Who's that..?" Seifer asked, blinking.  
" Come on, Seifer," Jackie said hopefully, tugging harder on his arm.  
" Wait a minute," he replied, brushing her off, and walking towards Edea.  
" Seifer, NO!" Jackie screamed, grabbing his arm again. " Don't go to her!"  
" Stand back, you childish fool," Edea spat, sending Holy magic her way. She screamed in agony and flew against the wall.  
" Jackie!" Seifer said.  
" Do not worry about her," Edea said with a smile. " Come to me... you can be special. My knight."  
" Your... knight?" he repeated, dropping his gunblade.  
" Seifer," Jackie moaned, trying to recover. She searched in her magic for a cure spell but realized she had none. *Ifrit... Ifrit come out, please.*  
((Hmm? What is the matter?)) Ifrit replied.  
*Attack Edea... you have to protect Seifer!*   
((Protect Seifer? That's something I haven't heard yet. Alright then. I'll attack Edea.))  
She felt Ifrit's prescence around her, and Edea quickly realized what was happening.  
" Come, Seifer... you can show Squall what you're capable of," she said connivingly.  
*Hurry, Ifrit!* Jackie pleaded.  
Soon enough, Ifrit came out in a fury. He headed at full speed towards Edea. But suddenly, she raised a hand and Ifrit stopped. He turned around and turned back to Jackie, heading towards her.  
" Ifrit, NO!" Jackie screamed as the blow hit her. She went flying into the back wall once more and soon blacked out.  
  
" Jackie! Jackie!" Squall's voice said through the darkness.  
*Dammit... I couldn't save Seifer,* Jackie thought to herself. She tried to open her eyes. *Mmm... too weak...*  
" Is she alive?!" Zell asked worriedly.  
" Oh, god, someone try using Cure!" Quistis called out to anyone.  
" I'll try!" Selphie said. Jackie felt a wave of something come over her, but she still remained unaffected.  
" It didn't work!" Selphie yelped.  
" Maybe she's burned...?" Quistis suggested.  
" Jackie, please wake up!" Squall pleaded softly. " We need you!"  
*You... need me?* Jackie though. *That's something I haven't heard... Seifer, I'm sorry...*  
" She's probably dead," Rinoa said, emotionless.  
*In your dreams, Rinoa, baby,* Jackie thought. *Just give me a few minutes... I'm here, just kinda disabled at the moment...*  
" Oh god no..." Quistis breathed softly.  
" Jackie, c'mon!" Zell screamed. " Wake up!" She felt something shake her body.  
*Dammit! I can't move!* Jackie thought to herself, panic going over her. *Oh god... I'm paralyzed! Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie! Help!*  
She heard a cry come out from Selphie. *Dammit, let me at least move my hand, or something! Let me say something! Don't bury me alive, god dammit! I'm not dead!*  
" Hmm... too bad," Rinoa said. " What are you going to do?"  
" Shut up, you!" Zell screamed. " One more word outta you and I'll kick you ass so hard, you--"  
" Zell, that's not helping!" Quistis yelled.  
She felt a hand take hers. *Who's that...?* she thought. *Squall? Oh, let me squeeze his hand or something!*  
" ... s.... Squall..." she breathed loud enough for Squall to hear.  
" She's... alive..." Squall said in disbelief.  
There was silence.   
" I... can't... move..." she managed to say.  
" She's paralyzed!" Squall yelled. " Someone get me a Remedy or something!"  
" Are you sure that will work?" Quistis asked.  
" Got one!" Selphie said. She felt something go to her lips and a liquid slide down her throat.  
There was a pause. *Oh god... please work...* Jackie pleaded. *I can't stay like this...*  
She suddenly opened her eyes. Everyone, except for Rinoa, was huddled over her, glassy eyed. Their eyes all went wide as they saw her.  
" Jackie... you're... alive!" Zell said, almost in disbelief. Jackie wanted to hug them all.  
She tried to stand up, but soon collapsed again.  
" Easy," Squall said softly. " You need to rest."  
" We... have to go to Galbadia Garden..." Jackie said.  
" Yes, we know," Quistis said with a nod.  
" What happened?" Selphie asked.  
Jackie managed to sit up, and she held her head. " Seifer was here... and then Edea appeared. I... I didn't want her to take Seifer so, I... I summoned Ifrit. But... just as he was about to attack, he turned on me, and... attacked me."  
" No wonder you were paralyzed," Quistis said with a nod. " Especially since your Ifrit is boosted up. You're quite lucky you survived."  
" Well, we should get going to Galbadia now," Rinoa said. " Zone has our tickets ready."  
" I hope you don't think you're going!" Jackie screamed. " You get out of here right now! Go back to your train and never bother us again!"  
" Hey, I paid for those tickets," Rinoa said, putting her hands on her hips.  
" I wouldn't care if the Queen of England herself bought them!" Jackie screamed.  
" England...?" Selphie repeated, blinking. Quistis shrugged.  
" I want you GONE!" Jackie screamed even louder.  
" Jackie, please calm down," Quistis said. " You really have to rest."  
" Fine then," Rinoa said angrily. " See if I care!" She then walked off.  
" Good bye and good riddence," Zell muttered. " Jackie... are you alright?"  
" Just a bit weak," she replied. " I'll be OK."  
" We should get you to the hotel," Squall suggested. " Then, tomorrow we'll go to Galbadia and contact Cid." Jackie nodded.  
Zell went and scooped up Jackie into his arms. " You're not in any condition to walk."   
Squall hesitated before he began to walk. " Thanks," Jackie said to Zell.  
Quistis walked next to Zell. " So, Jackie... you say this Edea woman can reflect GF's?"  
" Maybe mine wasn't strong enough," Jackie shrugged, recalling her Edea battle. " Usually, they work."  
" Is Edea an enemy?" Zell asked. Jackie nodded. *Should I tell them about Cid and Ultimecia?* She decided not too.  
" She took Seifer... she's turned him against SeeDs," Jackie said with a sigh. " We're going to have to fight him very soon... three times actually."  
" Wow..." Zell said. Selphie then popped up next to them.  
" Jackie, you're the coolest!" Selphie said.  
" I am?" Jackie replied, blinking.  
" Yea!" Selphie said. " You totally proved that Rinoa girl wrong and you also tried to help Seifer even though he's mean! You are sooooooo totally cool!"  
Jackie smiled. " Thanks, Selphie... but really it's really nothing..."  
" Of course it's something!" Selphie said. " Why, if it wasn't for Rinoa, we would've been three steps ahead of Deling and we could've saved Seifer."  
" Yes, everything would've been better without that dreadful girl," Quistis agreed.  
They walked a bit more until they reached the hotel. Squall checked in and they went upstairs.  
" You should rest now," Squall said as Zell laid her on the bed.  
" Thanks, everyone," Jackie said as Squall tucked her in. " You don't know how grateful I am to all of you."  
" We'll be back in the morning," Zell said with a smile. " We have to get the tickets from Zone and do some shopping. Have a nice sleep." He then closed the door.  
Jackie huddled up into a ball on the bed. *I could've saved Seifer... I was so stupid. I should've used a physical attack. Poor Seifer... there must be some way to save him earlier....* She then turned onto her back *But I wonder... if I change things too much... like totally have no Rinoa in the story, how will the future be? My so-called "predictions" will be inaccurate and...* She sighed. *I should rest.*  
Eventually, she managed to drift to sleep.  
  
" To think Rinoa tried to follow us around town," Quistis voice said softly. " And then she denied doing it! I bet she had to go shopping."  
" She likes Squall," Selphie's voice answered. " And she hates Jackie. She sooo wants to come with us."  
" Well, we already decided she's not," Zell's voice chimed in. " Where is Squall, anyway?"  
" He said he had to pick up more things," Selphie said. " Psst, I think he likes Jackie!" She then began giggling.  
" No way," Zell said.  
" Uh huh!" Selphie said. " It's soooooo obvious."  
" That's kind of funny," Quistis said with a chuckle.  
Jackie's eyelids fluttered open. She turned her head and saw her group of friends sitting on the bed next to her, giggling. They all stopped when they saw her.  
" Jackie!" they all said, kind of surprised.   
" How you feeling?" Selphie asked.  
" Good," Jackie replied with a smile.  
" Did you just wake up now?" Zell asked hopefully. " Or were you listening to our conversation?"  
" I didn't hear a thing," Jackie lied, still smiling. They all chuckled.  
" Well, Squall wants us to meet him at the train station to Dollet," Zell said. " We have to go to Galbadia."  
" OK... let me get ready," Jackie replied. The three of them walked outside as Jackie walked up to the mirror.  
*Maybe I can change things...* she thought. *Maybe everything can be easier.* She smiled and picked up a brush, beginning to comb her hair. 


	4. Part Four- The Realization

Part Four- The Realization  
Jackie walked out of her room and down the hotel's stairs. She met Zell, Quistis and Selphie by the model train put in the corner of the room. Zell turned around and smiled.  
" You ready?" he asked. She nodded.  
" Woohoo!" Selphie said, jumping up. " Next stop, Galbadia Garden! Then we can call Headmaster Cid!"  
" Shall we go meet Squall, then?" Quistis said with a smile.  
" Sure," they all said. They walked out of the hotel and made it to the station. Squall was sitting on a bench, working on something.  
" Hey, Squall," Jackie said, tapping him on the shoulder.  
He jumped a bit, and shoved what he was working on in his pocket. He muttered, " ... hi."  
" We all set?" she asked with a smile.  
" Yea... I've got our tickets," he replied, handing them out to everyone. " We have to get off at the east Academy Station."  
They all nodded as the train pulled up. They got in. Jackie opened up the door for Zell and he ran into their cabin. Jackie chuckled and sat on the ground.  
Squall sat next to her. There was a few moments of silence, when Squall asked, " Are you alright now...?'  
" Yea," she replied. " I feel a lot better. Thank god you guys came."  
There was another pause.  
" Um... Squall... yesterday, when I was paralyzed," Jackie stuttered, "I heard what you said to me. You said... you needed me..."  
" I said we needed you," he replied, a bit harsher than intended. " Your powers are a great asset to us."  
" Oh..." Jackie said, biting her lip. There was another pause... but this one was very awkward.  
" Hey, Jackie!" Zell called from the cabin. " Come in here!"  
Jackie stood up and said, " Well... I'll talk to you later, Squall."  
" Yea, talk to you later," Squall said. She smiled and walked into the cabin. Zell was hovering over a tiny bar.  
" We got a wet bar!" Zell said happily. " Want me to pour you something?"  
" Nah, I don't drink," Jackie said, sitting on the bed.  
" You sure? I could make you a non-alcoholic Shirley Temple," he offered, holding up a can of soda pop. She chuckled.  
" Alright... does it come with cherries?" she asked with a wink.  
" Aw, they left them out!" Zell said, snapping his fingers. " But not to worry... Zell will make you the best Shirley Temple on this side of the Timber forests!"  
She watched in amusement as Zell struggled to put together a Shirley Temple. After a while, he emerged from his mess with a glass of red liquid.  
" A Shirley Temple for the lovely little lady sitting on the bed," he said, bowing in front of her.  
" Why, thank you, my good man," Jackie replied, patting him on the head. She took a sip. " Mmm, and what a marvelous Shirley Temple it is!"  
" Cheerio!" Zell said. They both chuckled.  
" Now arriving at the East Academy Station," the loudspeaker boomed. " Please be ready to get off if you are leaving."  
" That's us," Zell said. He held out his arm. " After you, m'lady."  
She took his hand. " Thank you, sir. Shall we?" They both chuckled some more as they left the car.  
The station seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. It was right on the edge of some forests. Quistis studied a map of the area.  
" Hmmm... we have to go through that forest over there," Quistis said as she examined it.  
" Hope you guys are ready for more Laguna action," Jackie muttered. Squall, Selphie and Zell turned around to look at her, while Quistis was just confused.  
" What's a Laguna?" Quistis asked, blinking.  
" Again?" Zell asked. " How many times is this girl gonna send us?"  
" I think only once or twice more," Jackie said.  
" Darn it," Selphie said, crossing her arms. " I just wanna get to Galbadia and call up Headmaster Cid before anything else bad happens."  
" Let's just do it," Squall said.  
" I don't understand..." Quistis said, shaking her head.  
" You'll find out soon enough," Jackie replied. " Let's just go."  
They walked across the railroad and eventually made it to the forest. They entered it and stopped at the path.  
" We're almost close to Galbadia!" Quistis said.  
" So when are we gonna get zapped?" Zell asked Jackie.  
" Like, now," Jackie said with a chuckle. " Don't worry... it won't be that bad."  
" Would someone please explain to me what's going on?" Quistis asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
Suddenly, an ear piercing noise filled the forest. Squall, Zell and Selphie fell to the ground covering their ears. Surprisingly, Jackie and Quistis were unaffected.  
" Oh no... oh no, come on!" Jackie said to herself. She bent down next to Zell and quicky began whispering instructions into his ear. He nodded weakly before collapsing.  
Jackie stood back up as Quistis stood there in horror. She looked at Jackie and then back at the bodies.  
" Is this your doing?!" she asked.  
" No," Jackie replied, shaking her head. " Have you ever met Ellone?"  
" Who?" Quistis asked, blinking.  
" Well, you will... eventually," Jackie replied. " Well, she wants to change her uncle's past... she wants to change things. So she's been sending us to the past as those characters. It's usually just Laguna, Ward and Kiros. Last time, I was Julia but this time, I guess there's no part for me or you." She smiled. " It's really harmless. Kind of annoying actually."  
" This has happened before?" Quistis asked, in awe. Jackie nodded. " But when?"  
" On the way to Timber," Jackie replied.  
" And you knew about this before everyone?" Quistis asked.  
" Yea... actually, I told Squall, Zell and Selphie about it in advance," Jackie replied, "but they wouldn't believe me."  
" I can't actually blame them..." Quistis said. " The idea alone seems impossible."  
" If there's one thing I've learned, it's that absolutely NOTHING is impossible," Jackie said, smiling a bit at the phrase. She then sat on the ground. " It might take a while... so we should just chill for a while. It's a great time to rest up."  
Quistis sat next to her. " Guess we'll have to call Headmaster Cid tomorrow then."  
There was a pause. *I better start a conversation or else this is gonna be a looooong day,* Jackie though. She turned to Quistis.  
" Would you consider me a bad student?" she asked.  
Quistis chuckled, amused by the question. " Pardon me?"  
" Was I a bad student?" Jackie repeated. " From the way people reacted towards me, I thought I might've been... well, bad."  
" Well, if you mean like Seifer-bad, no," Quistis replied, thinking about it. " But you were quite the chatterbox... and you did like to tease a lot of the other students, besides the ones in your clique." She then turned to Jackie with a smile. " But ever since the day of the exam... you've changed. For the better, I believe." She chuckled. " Like you were probably the first person to ever ask Squall to 'hang out' someplace."  
Jackie chuckled. *I want to tell her why I changed... I feel like I can tell her,* she thought to herself. *But Cid might get mad... he told me not to tell ANYONE.* She sighed but then turned back to Quistis.  
" I don't think I'll ever be accepted back into my clique," she said. " Demetrius hates me... and so do the others."  
" So I've heard," Quistis said with a sigh. " Don't let that get you down, though. Apparently, you have a lot more great friends right here. Like Zell, Selphie, Squall... and me." She smiled.  
" Thanks, Quistis," Jackie said, returning the smile.  
" And honestly..." Quistis said, lowering her voice. " I think Zell has a little crush on you."  
" What?!" Jackie squeaked. " Me?! But... but..."  
Quistis chuckled. " Well, he always seems quite jealous when you hang around Squall..." She winked. " Speaking of him... is there anything between you two?"  
Jackie blushed. " I... I don't know. I guess I... kinda like him."  
" Well, I just know he's never acted that way to anyone else," Quistis replied, a bit of jealously in her voice.  
*Oh, crap, I forgot... Quistis likes Squall...* Jackie suddenly remembered.  
" I'm sure it's nothing," Jackie shrugged. " Reminder: He's three years older than me. I doubt he'd ever want to go with a girl that young. I think he'd rather go out with someone older..."  
Quistis smiled a bit. " Perhaps... perhaps..." she said. " Anyway, I think you and Zell would be perfect together."  
Jackie looked over to Zell's fallen body. She smiled a tiny bit. " Yea... I guess he is pretty nice..." The two of them chuckled.  
Suddenly, Zell began to stir. She opened his eyes and sat up, looking around. He saw Jackie and Quistis.  
" Hey..." he said, yawning. " That was strange..."  
" You guys were in the Lunatic Pandora," Jackie said. " Sorry I couldn't be there."  
" You mean you weren't?" Zell asked, blinking.  
" Nope," Jackie replied.  
Soon, Squall and Selphie came to.  
" Whoa... that was COOL!" Selphie said, jumping up and down. " We jumped off a cliff!"  
" Didn't seem cool to them," Squall muttered.  
" A cliff? Oh my," Quistis said with a chuckle. " Do you guys need to rest? I'm sure the headmaster at Galbadia would let us stay the night."  
" Too bad we can't just go back to Balamb," Jackie replied. " General Caraway has a mission for us... and this is gonna be one hell of a freakin' mission."  
" Damn," Zell said, sitting next to her. " I wanted to get some fresh hot dogs... maybe punch the bag around a bit."  
" Maybe they'll have hot dogs in Galbadia," Jackie suggested with a shrug.  
" Well, we won't find out just standing here," Quistis said. " Shall we go onward?"  
They all nodded and began to walk. After about an hour or so, they finally saw Galbadia Garden in all its glory. They went to the entrance.  
" Wow.... such a big place," Jackie said, blinking.  
" A lot bigger than Balamb AND Trabia," Selphie said in awe. " How are we suppose to find the headmaster?"  
Suddenly, the loud speaker said, " All SeeDs coming from Balamb please report to the second floor reception room."   
" Guess we're already welcomed," Zell said with a smile. They began to walk around Galbadia until they located the second floor. They entered the reception room and sat on the couches, waiting for the headmaster.  
" I can't help but worry about Seifer," Selphie said glumly. " He's probably dead..."  
" He wasn't that bad," Zell said with a shrug. " I guess..." They soon put all their input in as Squall thought to himself silent.  
*Poor, Squall,* Jackie said silently. *I should say something before he storms out.*  
" Hey, guys," Jackie said. " He's not dead. Trust me."  
" He isn't?" Selphie said, blinking.  
" Edea's just using him," Jackie said. She looked over at Squall who was slowly standing up.  
" Squall, what's wrong?" Quistis asked.  
" NO! I will not be thought of as a memory!" he yelled. He then stormed out.  
" Damn," Zell said. " I think his mind finally short circuited."  
" Squall, wait!" Jackie said, running out of the room. She found him walking down the hall.  
" I know what's on your mind," she said as she walked next to him. " And it's OK... but how about we not think about Seifer, hm?" She smiled at him and he stopped.  
" Yea..." he said. She smiled and rubbed his arm.  
" Hey, we're all here for you, alright?" she said. He nodded. They began walking down the hall again, when suddenly, they saw Fujin and Raijin.  
" What are you guys doing here?" Squall asked harshly.  
" SEIFER," Fujin said.  
" Where is he?" Raijin asked.  
" Edea took him... but don't worry; we'll get him back," Jackie answered, with a smile.  
Raijin and Fujin looked at each other before walking off.  
" Those two are strange," Squall said.  
" But they have good hearts," Jacie replied. " Hey, just give them a chance."  
He sighed and they continued to walk. " Hey, look, it's Quistis!" Jackie said, pointing to the front gate. " Come on." She tugged on his arm and pulled him towards the gate. Quistis smiled.  
" Glad to see you're alright, Squall," she said. " It's time to meet. The headmaster wants to speak with us. Let's go." She motioned for them to follow and they made it to the Front Fate where everyone was waiting.  
" You were right... we DO have another mission," Selphie told Jackie, pouting.  
" I'm not to thrilled about it either," Jackie replied. *This is the one that starts it all,* she thought.  
" You are the Balamb Garden SeeDs, yes?" a voice said. They all turned around and saluted as the headmaster walked towards them. " I am Headmaster Martine. We have a special mission for you all.  
" As you know, President Deling is going to make a speech at Deling City tonight. He is also bringing along his newest partner, Edea. Your mission: assasinate Sorceress Edea.  
" I will be sending along our expert sharp shooter with you to shoot the sorceress." He then whistled.  
They all turned around to see Irvine laying in the grass, pretending to shoot a butterfly. As he stood up, Jackie's jaw dropped.  
" Oh... my..." she breathed. " He's... gorgeous..."  
" Hello," Irvine said. He then spotted Jackie. " Hellooooooo, beautiful. My name's Irvine Kinneas, sharp shooter, how ya doin'?"  
Jackie blushed and began to chuckle. " Hello... I'm Jackie Dougen."  
" Such a beautiful name for such a vision of lovliness," he said, kissing her hand.  
" Alright, there, loverboy," Zell said angrily, "why don't you lay off her?"  
Irvine backed up. " Sorry, buddy, I thought she was single."  
Zell blushed. " Well, she is... but..." He just sighed and crossed his arms.  
" You guys will report to General Caraway's mansion in Deling City immediately," Headmaster Martine said. " You will take the train from Galbadia Station to Deling City. You are dismissed." He began to walk away but then he turned around and said, " Is there a Miss Jackie Dougen among you?"  
" That's me, sir," Jackie said, stepping forward.  
" Cid is on line one," he said. " He wishes to speak to you. Follow me." The others looked at each other as Jackie followed Martine to a different room. He handed her a telephone.  
" Um... hello?" Jackie said.  
" Hello, Jackie," Cid said on the other line. " And are you enjoying yourself?"  
" Yea, so far, I guess," she replied with a shrug. " Kinda different than I imagined. Quite painful, actually."  
" Well, what would you expect?" Cid asked with a chuckle. " This is the real thing, you know."  
" Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked, trying not to sound rude.  
" Of course not," Cid said. " I just wanted to tell you to enjoy your last day in our world. You're going to be home in no time at all."  
" WHAT?!" Jackie yelled.  
" Like I said, you can't stay here forever. Of course, you'll leave naturally through death," Cid said. " Please, enjoy your last day and your last mission."  
" Wait... Headmaster Cid," Jackie said. " Is it possible for me to... well, talk to Demetrius?"  
" Of course," Cid replied. " One moment."  
There was a long pause when suddenly, " H-Hello?"  
" Demetrius, it's Jackie," Jackie said after she took a deep breath.  
" Oh... hi," he said.  
" Listen... I..." she began trying to find the right words. " I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to... to ditch you like that. You mean more to me than anyone... and..." Tears began to go to her eyes. " And I don't want to leave without making amends with you first...."  
" Jackie... I should really be saying sorry," Demetrius said softly. " I... I acted like a jerk. I admit, I was jealous.... but not of your SeeD rank, or your special powers... but that fact that you were with Squall and... and not with me, because..." There was a pause. " Because I... I love you."  
" What?!" Jackie said, nearly toppling over.  
" I love you," he said again, more confident this time. " I always have. You're so beautiful and so smart... and funny. And... and we used to stick together almost like glue. We were unseperable. But... but now that you're far away, my heart is aching for you because... I miss you and I want to be with you."  
" You do...?" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
" Yes..." he said. " I'm so sorry... please forgive me."  
" Of course I do..." she said, trying to find words. " I... I..." She shook her head. " I have to go... we have a mission. Good bye, Demetrius..."  
" Jackie, wai--" She then hung up.  
She turned around and saw Zell waiting by the doorway. " Oh... hi..."  
" Are you alright?" he asked, noticing her eyes.  
" Fine... I was just talking to Demetrius, that's all," she said softly.  
" Well, what did he say?" Zell asked. " If he said you were a freak again, I'll--"  
" No, it's nothing like that," she replied, chuckling a bit. " It's nothing, Zell... trust me." She began to walk past him, but he stopped her.  
" You sure?" he asked. " I'm always here if you need me."  
" That's very kind of you," Jackie said, "but I think I'll be OK." She then continued to walk past him and towards the front gate.  
Zell turned around and caught up next to her. " You know... I won't tell the others what he said."  
" It's not that at all," Jackie said with a chuckle.  
" Please tell me," Zell said, suddenly kneeling in front of her, his hands in a praying fashion. " I can't take it!"  
Jackie sighed. " Alright, fine..." she said. " Come up here."  
He jumped up happily and she whispered in his ear. His smile faded as she pulled away.   
" Seriously?" he asked, a bit heartbroken. She nodded. " So... you going to hook up?"  
" I shouldn't hook up with ANYONE right now," she said softly, remember Cid's words. " It wouldn't be worth it."  
" Love is always worth it," Zell said with a small smile. " I mean, if you love Demetrius too, go for it!"   
" I don't... it's just..." She sighed. " I have another... p-prediction..."  
" What kind?" he asked. " A bad one? A good one?"  
" Depending who you are," Jackie replied, with a half smile. She then sat on the ground and pulled her knees in, sighing. She put her head down.  
Zell sat next to her, a concerned look on his face. " What? What is it?"  
" This is my last day here," she said softly, her eyes beginning to get glassy.  
" What do you mean, your 'last day'?" he asked, chuckling a bit. " Did Cid fire you?"  
" No.. no..." she said, shaking her head, trying not to sound choked up. " I... I'm not going to be here tomorrow... I'll be gone..."  
He sat there, looking at her for a moment. When she looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks, it hit him. His mouth opened a bit and he looked towards the ground, letting it sink into him.  
" You're... you're gonna die on this mission...?" he asked slowly and softly.   
" Yes," she said. " You guys will have to go on without me."  
" But... you can't," he said, turning away from her. " We... we all need you."  
" You guys will do fine without me," she said, trying to smile a bit. She wiped away her tears. " You guys are... are the best. You can handle anything."  
He turned back around to face her, a single tear rolling down his cheek. " I don't think I could handle you not being around."  
" But.. but of course you can," she replied. " You don't need me. I don't really have any skill..."  
He took her hand and their eyes locked. " I don't need you that way..." He then pulled her in and kissed her.  
As they pulled away, Jackie's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Their eyes locked once more, before she stood up and said, " I... I gotta go." She then ran down the hall.  
*Dammit... Zell, I'm sorry,* she thought to herself as she ran. *I... I don't want to leave now. I don't want to leave Zell, or Quistis or Selphie or-* She suddenly stopped. *Or... Squall.* She suddenly fell to the floor. *I love Squall...* She began to sob uncontrollably in the middle of the hallway. Passing students glanced at her, but none of them wanted to intrude. *Oh god... I don't want to go. Give me time with Squall... give me time to work things out with Zell. I need more time!*  
" Jackie?" a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Irvine standing behind her. She quickly wiped her tears.  
" Hey, you OK?" he asked, walking up to her. " Ya know, I don't want to go on a mission either, but it's nothing to cry about."  
" I'm fine," she said. " So... when are we leaving?"  
" Soon," he said, still a bit concerned. " I just need to find Zell. You seen him?"  
" Back there," she said, pointing down the hall.  
" Thanks... you should go to the front gate now," he said with a smile. He then began to walk down the hall.  
She stood up and began to walk down the hall, wiping her eyes. *They can't see me like this... I don't want them to know yet.* She passed a mirror-like wall and sighed. Her eyes were very red. *I can always say I have allergies...* She continued to walk until she made it to the front gate. The group was waiting, as usual. Quistis and Selphie were talking, while Squall just stood there. He smiled a bit when he saw Jackie.  
" Finally," he said. He then stopped. " What's up with you?"  
" A-Allergies," she replied sheepishly. " Guess it's that time of year."  
" Um... I guess," he said, not very convinced. He handed her a hankerchief. " Here."  
She said, " Thanks" and blew her nose. She handed it back to him and smiled.  
" We're all here!" Irvine's voice said. They all turned to see Zell and Irvine coming to the gate. Zell seemed to have recovered, for he seemed normal.  
" Let's do it!" Zell said. They all nodded and began to walk for the station. Zell walked up next to Jackie, Squall on the other side.  
" I thought you'd never come," Squall said, a bit annoyed.  
" I got... held back a bit," Zell said with a shrug. " Sorry." He then turned to Jackie. " Um.. I'm sorry."  
" For what?" Squall asked.  
" It's alright," Jackie replied. " I... I understand how you feel..."  
" What happened?" Squall interrupted again, a bit nosier than usual.  
" N-Nothing," Zell said, shaking his head. He took Jackie's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. " You want to come up and... hang out?"  
" Um, Zell, I have to talk to Squall," Jackie replied, looking down. " Maybe a bit later?"  
Zell's smile went down a bit, but he nodded. He then went up towards the front of the group.  
Jackie took Squall's hand, much to his surprise. She said softly, " Squall... I really need to talk to you now. There... there might not be another time."  
" Why?" Squall said, a note of concern in his voice. " What's wrong?"  
She bit her lip. " I had another... prediction. About our next mission..."  
Squall looked at her, his eyes confused. She sighed. " I'm not going to be here after this mission. I'll be gone... someplace else."  
" W-What?" Squall said, a bit shocked. " You mean... you're gonna... die?" She nodded and he looked down. " I... I don't know what to say."  
She looked down. " I wanted to tell you something else too," she said softly. " I normally don't do this, but... I have to. Before... before it's too late." She looked up at him and straight in the eyes. " Squall... I care about you a lot. And... and I really don't want to leave you."  
His eyes went wide. She continued. " I don't know what it was... the dance, the exam... or our first mission together but something set it off and..." She bit her lip, trying not to cry. " I... I think I might... love you..."  
" You're not just... saying that?" Squall asked. She shook her head.  
He turned to look at the group and said softly, " I'm not going to let you die."  
They continued to walk in silence, but still hand in hand. *He can't though,*she thought. *Death is inevitable... or, going back is.* She sighed to herself. *I wish I could just stay a bit longer... enough to see the Garden wars. That was a cool FMV.*  
She moved closer to Squall and held his whole arm. He looked down at her and smiled warmly, the first time Jackie had ever seen it. She tried to hold back her tears.  
" Hey, you two lovebirds!" Irvine called to them. " Ya mind wanting to join the group?" They both blushed and separated, and began to jog to catch up with the group.  
Irvine, Selphie and Quistis were chuckling, but Zell just stood there with a half smile. *Poor Zell... I'm sorry...* she thought.   
" So, when's the train coming?" Jackie asked, trying to be herself. " Can't wait to kick some sorceress butt!"  
" As soon as we get there, the train should be there," Irvine replied. " And if people didn't keep lagging behind..." He winked at her.  
" Sorry," she said sheepishly. " I'll keep up next time."  
" What are you allergic too?" Selphie asked, staring at Jackie's eyes. " Look's pretty serious... maybe you should go back and see the doctor."  
" Oh... um... the stuff... that they used in the paint... on the walls," Jackie quickly lied. " Yea, my eyes get all puffy and red and teary when I'm close to it, heh heh." She scratched her head.  
They eventually made it to the train station and they all got on a tiny, one car train. There was a normal room and then a cabin.  
Squall motioned for Jackie to follow him into the cabin and they both when in shutting the door. He sat on the couch and she sat next to him.  
" So when are you suppose to leave...?" he asked as she put her head on his shoulder.  
" I'm not sure..." she admitted. " I just know it's going to be tonight... during the mission."  
He put his hand on hers. " You'll just have to stick by me then." He then frumbled for something in his pocket. " Um... I was planning on... giving this to you... um, after the mission, but..." He took out a chain with a ring on it. She gasped.  
" That's... that's your ring," she breathed. " But... why?"  
He fastened it around her neck. " Because... I... I love you too." He smiled sheepishly, blushing a bright red.  
" It's beautiful... I love it," she said. She then gave him a hug.  
As the hug parted, his hand went to her face. He moved her gently onto his lap and began to stroke her cheek.  
" You're beautiful..." he said softly. They then leaned in and kissed.  
As they parted, she put her head on his chest. He began to stroke her hair.  
" My last night here for you," she sang softly. " Same old songs... just once more. My last night here for you? Maybe yes, maybe no..."  
" What is that song...?" he asked softly. " It sounds so familiar..."  
She looked up at him, and placed her hand on his cheek. " I kind of liked it your way... how you shyly placed your eyes on me. Oh, did you ever know? That I had mine on you." She playfully tapped his nose.  
He smiled and began to blush and bit. She then put her head on his chest. " So let me come to you... close as I wanna be. Close enough for me... to feel your heart beating fast. And stay there as I whisper... how I loved your peaceful eyes on me. Did you ever know? That I had mine on you."  
He then lifted up her chin, and they locked eyes. " I will never let any harm come to you," he whispered. " I promise."  
*I promise...* Jackie repeated in her mind. *I don't want to leave you... I'm sorry...* She then kissed him again. 


	5. Part Five- The Sorceress

Part Five- The Sorceress  
  
Zell walked up to the door of the cabin. He knocked on the door. " Hey, guys, we're at Deling City." When there was no response, he knocked again. " Guys! C'mon, the rest are waiting!" He stood there, puzzled. He then decided to open the door. His eyes went wide as the doors parted and he yelled, " AHHH!"   
Jackie and Squall stood on the couch, half naked. She yelped in surprise and fell of the couch, while Squall quickly took refuge under the covers of the bed.  
" S-Sorry," Zell quickly said, before shutting the doors.  
" Shit!" Jackie cursed, fumbling to find her clothes which were laid about the room. She quickly found her top and skirt, while Squall put on his clothes. They both ran outside of the train, their hair messes and panting.  
Quistis raised an eyebrow when they saw them approach. There was a silence.  
" Alright, bro!" Irvine said, holding up his hand for a high five. Squall just blushed and turned away.  
" Did you guys have fun?" Quistis asked.  
" We were... uh, having a discussion," Jackie quickly lied. " S-Sorry it took us so long to get out."  
Zell smirked. He glanced at Irvine who was grinning stupidly. Selphie was chuckling as usual, and Quistis seemed to soften up.  
" Next time, limit your conversation length," she said with a grin and a wink. " Now, let's go to Caraway's Mansion."  
Squall and Jackie looked at each other and sighed. They then began to walk.  
" Yo, Jackie... can I talk to you now?" Zell asked sheepishly.  
" Sure," Jackie said, trying to flatten her hair. " What's on your mind?"  
He pulled her away from Squall and whispered, " Um... I originally was going to ask you if you liked me but... after walking in on you and Squall, I guess that's not neccessary..."  
Jackie blushed and began to chuckle nervously. " Well... heh... um, you know that you're one of my best friends, Zell... but actually, I think of you more like a big brother to me." She smiled and punched his arm playfully. " Besides... I know that if Squall ever dumped me, or if the whole Garden hated me, you'd still stick by me. That means a lot to me."  
Zell smiled a bit. " Well, I've never really had a sister before..." She chuckled and gave him a hug.  
" I'll try to be a good sister while I can," she said softly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, " Come on... let's rejoin the group again."  
He nodded and they walked back to the group.  
They suddenly stopped as the lights of Deling City hit them. They stood in awe at all the different people and buildings in the huge city.  
" How are we suppose to find Caraway's Mansion in such a gigundo city?!" Selphie squeaked.  
" I'm sure one of these bus things leads there," Irvine said with a shrug. " I mean, it's like a tour and eventually, they've got to go somewhere near it."  
" Does it cost money?" Quistis asked, looking at their gil. " We don't have too much..."  
" If it is, it's butt kicking time!" Zell said.  
" It's free," Squall said, pointing to a sign. " Let's go."  
They all boarded the tiny tour bus and the driver said, " Next stop, Caraway's Mansion." He then began to drive.  
Jackie suddenly saw a black haired girl pop up on the sidewalk. She gasped. " No.. it couldn't be..." As they got farther, the girl vanished. She blinked.  
" What's wrong?" Squall asked.  
Jackie shook her head. " Nothing... I thought I saw something, but I was mistaken."  
They stopped right in front of a mansion and piled out. Squall walked up to the soldier guarding a locked gate.  
" We're here to see General Caraway," he said. " We're the SeeDs he sent for."  
" Uh uh... not so fast," the guard said. " General Caraway wishes to test you first. Go to the Tomb of the Unknown King on the northeast peninsula from here. Your objective: go to the tomb and look for traces of a lost student. Then return with his ID number. Only then will General Caraway see you."  
Squall sighed. " We don't have time for this..."  
" Oh, come on, Squall," Jackie said with a smile. " While we're there, we could earn a new GF." She winked.  
He smiled a bit. They then all piled back into the bus.  
" Tomb of the Unknown King," Zell said, thinking.  
" Sounds spooooky," Irvine teased, coming up being Zell, wiggling his fingers as if he were a monster. They all chuckled.  
" But a lost student...?" Selphie said, a bit scared. " I mean, are we suppose to find a skeleton?!"  
" No, no," Jackie said with a chuckle. " Actually, it's just the student's sword."  
" Hey, you're a psychic right?" Irvine said. " Why don't you just 'predict' the ID number?"  
" Um... it doesn't really work like that," Jackie lied, trying to think of an excuse. " Predictions just... uh, happen... they come to me."  
Irvine nodded, unconvinced by her answer. He didn't want to say anything, though, since he might offend her.  
" So what kind of GF could we get?" Quistis asked, taking out her book of GFs.  
" Brothers," Jackie replied. Quistis flipped a few pages and then smiled.  
" Hmm... an Earth GF," she read. " Hasn't been found for over a hundred years... could that be because it's in the tomb?"  
" Most likely," Jackie replied. " They shouldn't be to hard to get. Their weakness is poison and wind." She then stopped. " Does anyone have the Aero spell?"  
They all shook their heads.  
" What about Float?" she asked. " When they're on the ground, they can heal themselves."  
" I have Float," Irvine said. Jackie smiled.   
" That'll make it a lot easier," she said. " We'll just have to rely on GFs and physical attacks then."  
" She's good," Selphie whispered to Irvine. He nodded.  
The bus stopped and they got out.  
" Maybe we should rent a car," Zell suggested.  
" There's not a rent-a-car here," Jackie replied. " We have to walk. Besides, the monsters outside are no big deal."  
Zell shrugged and they walked out of the city. The field was very dark, darker than Jackie had imagined. She at least thought the city lights would light the field up a bit. She hesitated before following the group north.  
Quistis cast a Fire spell and sent it in front of them. It lit the way enough for them to make it to lighter land. Squall walked up next to Jackie.  
" So... what should we expect in this tomb?" he asked. He slashed a tiny fly monster that flew by him.  
" Nothing much," she replied. " A few Blobras... maybe an Armadodo or two."  
" That doesn't sound too great," he replied, shining up his gunblade.  
" Well, the Armadodos are pretty tough, but if you hit them hard enough, they'll fall," she said. " The Blobras are usually weak against Elemental magic, but which one it is weak against changes with every Blobra."  
" Well you obviously did your homework," he said with a tiny laugh. " I almost failed the 'Monster A-B' test."  
She chuckled. She didn't even know they had tests like that.  
" I think I see it!" Selphie called, jumping up and down. She pointed to a distant building, much like a temple of Ancient Greece. It was covered with vines and surrounded by shrubs. It seemed very much abandoned and overgrown.  
Suddenly, everyone in front ducked. " THRUSTAEVISES!" Zell yelled to all of them.  
Squall and Jackie ducked just as the flying bird monster dived over them. She stood up and yelled to the others, " Everyone, draw from it! It has Tornado, Aero and Float spells!"   
Blue bolts of energy came flying out of each of her comrades, hitting the Thrustaevises. It stood there, stunned, as yellow orbs flew from it and into everyone. Jackie did the same, and soon, the group was sotckpiled with wind spells. Squall quickly summoned Shiva, killing the monster.  
Quistis smiled at Jackie. " Good call."  
Jackie shrugged and smiled. " No biggie." They continued to walk until they got to the tomb. A little stream flowed under the bridge and a few flowers grew from the vines. If the name wasn't so spooky, it would've been a nice place.  
Quistis stopped by the entrance. She tore down some of the vines. " I have an idea. Three of us go in, and the other three stay out here. We attach the vine to them. If anything happens, or if they get lost, they tug... we pull them in."  
" That's a good idea," Selphie said with a smile. " I wanna stay out, though."  
" Jackie should go in," Zell suggested. " So should Squall."  
" I'll stay out," Irvine said.  
" Yes, so will I," Quistis said with a nod. " Zell, you will accompany Jackie and Squall."  
Jackie fastened a vine to her wrist, just like Zell and Squall. " Alright," she said. " Let's go! It might take us awhile... we have to get a GF too." She saluted and the three of them walked inside.  
Immediately, it became almost pitch black. Jackie was about to grab onto Squall's arm when she remembered that a vine was fastened to her; nothing bad could happen.  
" Jackie, don't go off, alright?" Zell said. " We wouldn't want to you go now."  
Squall whispered to Jackie, " He knows?"  
She nodded, but remembered he wouldn't be able to see her. So she whispered, " Yea..."  
They kept on walking, until Jackie suddenly stopped. Her foot got stuck in a pile of blue goo.  
" What is that?" Squall asked, peering down at it.  
Jackie's head snapped up when it hit her. " Blobra!"  
She screamed as the goo suddenly came up and wrapped around her leg.  
" JACKIE!" Zell yelled, as he lunged for her. He grabbed her and pulled, freeing her leg, but slamming both of them against the wall.  
Squall quickly cast a Blizzaga spell, killing of the Blobra. He then took his Fire spell and brought the light over to the two. " Are you guys OK?" He then raised his eyebrow when he saw them.  
Zell was right behind her, practically smooshing her against the wall. The both of them blushed and stepped back. Jackie chuckled nervously and said, " Well, let's get going now, shall we?"  
" Fine with me," Zell replied, beginning to walk forward.  
Squall shook his head and the three began to walk a bit more. Squall suddenly fell over with a loud "OOF!" The flame went out.  
" Are you alright?!" Jackie asked, immediately bending down. Squall found her hand and put something in it. He cast a Fira spell, making the dark way brighter. She smiled at the object.  
" A broken sword," she said. " ID Number 134."  
" Really? No way!" Zell said, looking over her shoulder. " Great, now we can leave this place."  
" Not yet..." Jackie said, placing the sword back on the ground. " We have to get the Brothers GF."  
" Must we...?" Zell complained.  
" Yes, we must," Jackie replied with a giggle, playfully bonking him on the head. " Squall and I can just go on if your too chicken."  
" Me? Chicken? Ha!" Zell said, crossing his arms. " I could probably kick those GF's asses!"  
" Prove it," Jackie replied, crossing her arms.  
" Must we do this now?" Squall interrupted.  
They both shrugged.  
" So where to for this GF?" Squall asked.  
" Well, you see, it's kinda tricky," Jackie said, leaning against the wall. " First, we have to beat Sacred, which is the younger one of the 'Brothers'. Then we have to open the floodgate, lower the drawbridge and then fight both of them." She shrugged. " Before the final battle, we should reel in the others for some help. They're kind of tough."  
" Maybe we'll be lucky and our Limit Breaks will kick in, eh?" Zell said hopefully.  
" Limit Breaks?!" Jackie said with a tiny gasp. *I didn't think those would exist...*  
" Yea... you know, our Limit Breaks," Squall said, in an obvious tone. " Hey, what's yours?"  
" M-Mine?" Jackie squeaked.  
" I have Renzokuken," Squall said, patting his gunblade.  
" Yea, mine's Duel," Zell said, showing a fist.  
" I... I forgot," Jackie lied, turning away from them.  
" You forgot?" Zell repeated. " You had to choose it before the semester started... it's not something you forget."  
*Dammit, what's my Limit Break?!* Jackie thought. *How does it work?!*  
" Don't worry about it," Zell said with a tiny nudge. " When the time comes, you'll remember it. Let's get going though."  
Jackie closed her eyes and pictured the map. " We should go straight for a few more rooms... and then turn right. If we go straight, we should meet Sacred."  
" Alrighty, Miss Psychic," Zell said with a chuckle and a bow. " Lead the way!"  
Jackie smiled and began to walk forward, Squall right next to her, holding up the Firaga spell. Zell stayed behind the group, looking around cautiously, sort of acting as the "look-out".  
Jackie's hand eventually found Squall's and they walked, hand in hand.  
" Got any more predictions about... your..." He began stuttering, trying to find the right words, until he gave up and just said, " I want to protect you more..."  
" All I know is that this will be my last day," she said sadly, squeezing his hand. " I don't know anymore..."  
" So it could happen anytime," he said softly.  
" Squall, please don't worry yourself about it," she said, looking at his face in the dim light. " I hate to say it but... there is probably nothing either of us can do." She sighed.  
" I refuse to believe that," Squall said harshly. " If we try, you can make it... dammit, you're not going to leave me!" The tomb was suddenly silent. He had said that louder than he had planned, and it seemed like everyone had heard. Zell was walking quietly, looking at the ground and all you could hear were footsteps.  
" Oh, there's the statue!" Jackie said, pointing, glad she could change the topic.  
Zell raised his eyebrow. " A statue?"  
" Well, it's Sacred, but he's posing as a statue," Jackie said, taking of a chunk of the wall. " Watch." She threw the chunk at the statue and it came to life, roaring.  
Squall put his arm in front of Jackie. " Maybe you shouldn't be fighting..."  
" Oh, come now," Jackie said, pushing his arm away. " It's just a little harmless bull thing." She quickly cast a Tornado spell after Zell cast Float.   
Squall sighed and attacked Sacred with his gunblade. In a matter of minutes, Sacred was on the ground. He then lept over the group and began to run.  
" Should we follow?" Zell asked.  
" Nah," Jackie replied. " He's long gone." She then thought for a moment, trying to picture the map in her head. " Well, we should go straight... then at the second right turn... then go straight til we get to a dead end, then take a left."  
" Damn... I wanna be a psychic!" Zell said with a chuckle. Jackie just smiled.  
" Well, then let's go," Squall said. The two nodded and Jackie went ahead to lead.  
" OK... one... two," she counted as they walked. She motioned for them to follow as she disappeared down the dark hallway, picking up the pace. She knew when to stop, for it was a dead end, so she thought there was no harm in it. She stopped when she reached the wall and leaned against it as a distant torch lit the end of the hallway.  
" Jackie?!" Squall's voice echoed down the hall. " Jackie come back!"  
" Hey, ya could get hurt," Zell's voice came. " Stop playing around."  
" Come on, slowpokes!" Jackie yelled down the hall. " Don't take all day; we got a mission, remember?" She chuckled.   
Her chuckling suddenly stopped when she was rammed into the side by something hard. She launched down the hall and fell hard, knocking the wind out of her. Gasping for air, she looked around. It rammed into her again, knocking her into a wall. She yelled as she felt her arm snap.  
" JACKIE!" she heard Squall's voice yell. She heard loud and quick footsteps.  
She stood up and cradled her now broken arm as the monster rammed into her once again, her head hitting hard against the wall. She fell to the ground, cradling her head in her unbroken arm. Her hand soon became wet and she knew it was from blood. She got up and took out her nunchuck.  
*Ifrit, I need your help,* Jackie told her fire GF.  
((Dammit, why didn't you listen to Squall and Zell?)) Ifrit scolded. ((Look what you got yourself into... be out in a sec.))  
Soon enough, Ifrit came out in all his rage, and took out the monster. The room was lit up briefly and she saw the attacker: an Armadodo. The lights dimmed as the Armadodo died. She sat by the wall, wondering where she could possibly be. She hadn't been paying attention to how many passageways she passed or any landmarks. he was just in the darkness. She quickly searched through her arsenal of magic but couldn't find a single fire spell. She cursed to herself.  
" JACKIE!" Zell's voice rang throughout the tomb. It was almost impossible to tell where it was coming from. She stood up, cradling her arm, and began to walk.  
" Zell! Squall!" Jackie yelled weakly, still feeling bad.  
" JACKIE!" Squall yelled. " JACKIE, ANSWER ME!" His voice sounded panicked and scared.  
" Squall!" she yelled out a bit louder. She then coughed a bit. She walked until she reached a passageway. She walked down it and found a lever. Raising her eyebrow, she pushed it down. Water started flooding out of the wall.  
" The floodgate..." she said, nodding. " I know where I am now."  
She felt a tug on the vine around her waist. They obviously wanted her to come in, so they could find her. She shook her head.  
" Not yet... I still have to lower the drawbridge," she said. She began to walk again, but the tugging became harder. She untied the vine and let it be pulled in. She then began to walk.  
*Hey, Ifrit... is it possible for you to like, walk in front of me? You know... to light up the path.*  
((I've never tried that.))  
*Well, now's a good time. Come out.*  
She felt the same sensation as if she was in battle, but then Ifrit just plopped on the ground. It was an odd sight, for he seemed to be about ten times the size of her. She smiled and the large GF nodded. He walked in front of her, lighting the way.  
((This isn't wise,)) Ifrit said, still talking the same way. ((You could injure yourself more just by continuing. You may lower the drawbridge, but I must ask you go straight back afterwards.))  
" Why?" Jackie asked.  
((Quote by you: the Brothers are tough. You'll need backup. The others will be worried too.))  
She sighed. " Yea I know... but--" She thought for a moment. " I don't know... I guess I want to do this myself."  
((You're taking a risk... Headmaster Cid you would die today to go back to your world,)) Ifrit replied. ((He never said when... so it could be now.))  
She sighed, wishing he wasn't right. " Oh, quiet..." she muttered, continuing to walk.  
((At least consider it,)) Ifrit replied.  
" Fine fine fine!" she said, lifting up her arm. She winced as she felt the pain. " I'll go back after the drawbridge..."  
They eventually made it to the drawbridge room and she pushed the lever. She heard the distant sounds of the drawbridge falling. She then sighed and began to make her way out. Near the entrance, Ifrit went back inside her and she poked her head out.  
Everyone was sitting on the stairs, looking down. Squall was clutching his head, and everyone seemed teary eyed.  
" Hey, did someone die or something?" she called out with a smile.  
All their heads snapped up, their eyes wide.  
" Jackie!" Selphie said happily. " Oh goodness, we thought you were a goner!"  
" I'm fine," she said, shrugging. She then winced, holding her arm. " Well... sorta..."  
" Oh my, is it broken?!" Quistis said, rushing up to her. " And your head! Oh, you're staying out here."  
" No no," Jackie said, backing up. " I know my way around there... I need to be in there!"  
" No way," Irvine butt in. " You've lost a lot of blood in your head. One of us will stay out here with you."  
" I will," Squall said, nodding.  
" No!" Jackie objected.   
" Jackie, come on," Zell said. " You got banged up pretty bad. And I don't think we want you pulling stunts like that."  
She bit her lip. " Fine..."  
The four nodded and walked into the tomb. Jackie sighed and sat down.  
" That was really stupid," Squall muttered. " You could've gotten killed. Then what would've happened?!"  
" I was OK," she said, examining her arm. A little bone was trying to poke through the surface and it hurt. She winced. " Everything was under control."  
He rolled his eyes and gently took her arm. " Let me see that..."  
He took off his jacket and began to carefully rip off a piece of his undershirt. He wrapped it around Jackie's arm and took a branch. He tied it onto her arm, setting the bone. It felt a lot better now.  
" Thanks..." she said, blushing.  
" You need one for your head, too?" he asked her. She shook her head.  
" I'm OK," she said. She looked down. " I'm sorry... I didn't mean to go running off like that. I guess I was a bit careless."  
Squall smiled and put his arm around her. " As long as your still here, it's OK. You just scared me... a lot. I didn't know what had become of you. We didn't hear you reply..." He looked down. " ... and then when we came back out, your vine was here and they said... they said that you were still inside somplace. We all lost hope..."  
" Hey, it's not time yet," she said, a bit scared at the thought of leaving. She sighed.  
" The only time I'm letting you die is if you're a hundred years old, crippled with some sorta cancer and about to die anyway," she said. " You're not dying today."  
She smiled a bit, still uncomfortable talking about the subject. She propped her head on his shoulder and sighed. " I hope you're right..."  
About an hour later, the four emerged victorius, and Irvine had himself his first GF.  
" Jackie, how are you?" Irvine asked.  
" Better," Jackie replied. " But we have no time to waste. We should go back to Deling City now."  
" Good idea," Selphie said. " This place gives me the creeps." She shuddered.  
" BOO!" Irvine said behind her.  
" AIEEE!" she shrieked, jumping up. Irvine began to laugh. She pouted. " Not funny..."  
" Well, let's get going," Quistis said. She motioned for them to follow as they made their way out of the tomb.  
  
They entered the giant mansion in awe. Butlers and maid scurried about everywhere, cleaning things up, bringing food, and doing other things.  
" Damn... this guy's loaded," Zell breathed.  
" General Caraway is Rinoa's father," Jackie whispered to Squall. His eyes went wide. " That's not all. Julia's her mother."  
" Julia, as in Laguna's Julia?" he asked, his eyes even wider. Jackie nodded. " Damn... that's pretty scary..."  
*And if only you knew Laguna was your father...* she thought to herself. She decided to keep it a secret and let Laguna tell him when the time was right.  
They all walked up the stairs and into a big room. Jackie smiled and sat on the couch. Selphie plopped down next to her.  
" This house is soooooooo BIG!" she said, stretching her arms out. " I would give anything to live here!" She leaned back on the fluffy couch and closed her eyes, smiling.  
" Tell that to Rinoa," Jackie replied. " She hates it here."  
" What do you mean?" Quistis asked.  
" Rinoa who?" Irvine asked, blinking.  
" This is her house," Jackie replied. " General Caraway is her father."  
" Hmph, I bet that's going to be her excuse for following us here," Zell said, crossing her arms. " Hopefully, she won't be here, too."  
Suddenly, the door opened and a tall man in a uniform walked in. His hair was slighty gray and he had wrinkles on his face, but he seemed very energized. He walked behind his desk and sat, surveying us. His eyes landed on Jackie and he smirked.  
" Are you a bit young to be a SeeD, little girl?" he asked skeptically.  
" Only by one year, sir," Jackie replied politely, a bit mad at the comment.  
" She got the highest score on the SeeD exam," Zell said defensively.  
" Yes, yes... I see," he said. " I will not question Cid's judgement. Are you SeeDs aware of our mission?"  
" Assasinate Sorceress Edea," Squall said with a nod.  
Jackie took a step up. " Sir, if I may say, I am against this mission."  
All eyes turned on Jackie and the general's eyebrow raised.  
" Oh? And why's that, little missy?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.  
" First of all, Sorceress Edea is no more than a puppet," Jackie pointed out. " She cannot control what she does for she is being controlled by another sorceress: Ultimecia. Therefore, I think assasinating the puppet will not kill the puppeteer, for she will only seek out a new body." She then laid her eyes upon the general. " Like your daughter, Rinoa."  
Caraway stood up and said, " How the hell do you know all this?! What are you, some kind of psychic?"  
" Yes, sir," she replied, nodding. The others were in awe. They had never met anyone who acted like that and it frightened them a bit. They were told to follow orders but she was doing the opposite; she was objecting.  
" Well, psychic," Caraway spat, "you've been sent here to follow orders and that's what you'll do. The mission is to assasinate Sorceress Edea, and that's exactly what you're going to do."  
A soft touch upon Jackie's arm from Squall made her sigh and say, " Yes, sir."  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Rinoa came falling onto the ground.  
" Rinoa!" Caraway said, running to his daughter. " What are you doing here? Were you... listening?"  
Jackie's eyes narrowed. She wasn't seeing things; that black-haired girl had been Rinoa. She should've seen it earlier.  
" I came here to help," Rinoa said, standing up and pushing her father away. " I didn't come here to see YOU."  
" I suggest you treat your father with more respect," Jackie said, walking up to Rinoa. " Some of us don't even have parents... you're lucky you at least have one living." Rinoa blinked, staring at Jackie in awe.  
" Why don't you... m-mind your own business!" Rinoa stammered.  
" Rinoa, you are NOT going to help these SeeDs," Caraway said. " It's too dangerous! You will stay in our room."  
" You'd better lock the door," Jackie muttered.  
Rinoa pouted and said, " FINE!" She then stormed out.  
General Caraway, a bit hurt, walked back to his seat. " Well, then..." He cleared his throat. " Um, well, tonight there is a parade and Sorceress Edea is on one of the floats. She will be passing right under a bridge. Three of you will be the bridge team; you'll trap her under the bridge. Then the other three left will go on top of a different float and shoot her." He looked towards Irvine. " Mr. Kinneas, you are the sharp shooter, correct?"  
" Yes, sir," Irvine replied, saluting.  
Caraway then handed out a paper to each of us. " This will explain your duties more. Please decide among yourselves who will be in each group. At exactly 8 'o clock, everything will happen, so I expect you all to be ready by then. You are dismissed."  
The group huddled together.  
" It's automatic that Irvine be in the float group," Zell pointed out. " Maybe Squall should go with him."  
" That would be wise," Quistis said, agreeing. " Jackie, too, since she could predict the sorceress' moves."  
" I have no objections," Squall said.  
" That means you three will be the bridge team," Irvine said.  
" Woohoo! Let's kick some sorceress butt!" Selphie said with a smile.  
*No! You can't kill your own Matron!* Jackie thought silently. *If they would've remembered... doesn't Irvine remember?* She looked despretely over to him. *I can't let them do this... but what can I do?*  
" Let's go... there's no time to waste," Squall said. They filed into the hallway but Jackie stopped by Rinoa's room. She walked into it and saw Rinoa sitting on her bed.  
" Hey, peaches," Jackie said. Rinoa looked up and she cast a Thundaga spell on her. She shrieked and fell to the ground, paralyzed. " Just stay there, alright? Don't cause any trouble." She then shut the door and walked to catch up with the others. " I'm ready." She smiled.  
  
" What's the time?" Squall whispered as they huddled behind a garbage can, getting ready to go into position.  
" Um... quarter to eight," Jackie reported. " Quistis, Zell and Selphie should be in position by now... it wasn't too long of a walk for them." *Plus, Rinoa didn't interfere... she's paralyzed.* She smiled a bit.  
" Guys, I have a plan," Irvine said. " One of us will run out at a time. Try not to attract any attention from the police, alright?" He said to Squall, " You go first... Jackie will be second so we can watch her." She rolled her eyes. " I'll go behind." They all nodded, and Squall got ready.  
When the coast was somewhat clear (if you didn't count all the parade spectators) he scurried across the ground unnoticed and disappeared behind some boxes. He motioned for Jackie to follow. She scurried just as quickly and soon all three of them were in place.   
Jackie suddenly spun around when she heard Edea's voice. A limp President Deling was at her side. *There she is...*  
" Matron," Irvine breathed.  
" What did you say?" Jackie asked, turning to him, her eyes wide.  
" N-Nothing," he said. " Let's go." They climbed up the crates, and into the area. They were suddenly stopped by two Iguions. Squall backed up.  
" What the hell are they?!" Squall asked, taking out his gunblade.  
" Iguions," Jackie replied, nodding. " Squall, you draw out Carbuncle. Irvine, summon Brothers." She took out her nunchucks. " I'll just attack."  
Squall quickly drew out Carbuncle and she moved in to attack. She could sense when Irvine was ready and she was suddenly thrown back by one of them. Squall caught her as the Brothers were unleashed. The monsters died in an instant.  
Time was running out and they weren't in position yet.   
" Come on, we have to hurry," Irvine said, motioning for them to follow. They jumped down a hatch and into the float. Suddenly, it popped up. They sat on the top, watching.  
Suddenly, the gates when down! Edea stood up and looked around angrily. Seifer was right beside her. Seeing him made Jackie's heart tie in a knot.  
" I can't do it," Irvine suddenly said.  
" What?!" Squall said, surprised. " But... you have to!"  
" No, I can't... I always do this," Irvine replied. " I always act all macho but in the end... I can't do it."  
" Listen, Irvine," Jackie said softly. " Edea's going to reflect the shot anyway. So please... just try...?"  
He looked at Jackie and sighed. " Alright..." He turned around and aimed, launching the shot.  
Edea stopped it in midair. Squall gasped. Irvine shrugged and said, " I tried..."  
" That's all that matters," Jackie said with a smile, touching his shoulder gently.  
" I'm going to get the job done," Squall said, nodding. He then lept off the float.  
" Squall, NO!" Jackie said, running after him. She lept and made it into the backseat of a car.  
" What are you doing?!" Squall yelled.  
" Stop, Squall!" Jackie pleaded. Suddenly, she flew into the front seat as the car hit the gates. He jumped out of the car and onto the float. " NO!"  
She tried to leap up onto the float, but her height made it nearly impossible. She began to climb up the gate and she finally made it up. She got up there just in time to see Seifer get slashed across the chest.  
" Seifer!" she yelled, running up to him. He quickly threw her aside, and she fell hard onto the ground.  
" You bastard!" Squall yelled, punching him across the face. He fell unconscious.  
Irvine soon joined them as Squall helped Jackie up. They all turned to face Edea. She narrowed her eyes.  
" Let's beat up this witch right now!" Irvine said, cocking his gun. He pointed it straight at her.  
Jackie ran in front of Edea and said, " NO! Don't hurt her!"  
" Jackie, get away from there!" Squall yelled.  
" No! It's not her fau--" She stopped when she felt a pain in her chest. She winced as it overwhelmed her.  
" JACKIE!" Squall's voice yelled.  
She looked down as her eyes got fuzzy and saw a blue spear through her chest. She turned her head and saw Edea looking at her, her hand up, emotionless. She closed her eyes and collapsed.  
She heard three gunshots, and felt Squall bend down next to her.  
" Jackie! Jackie, can you hear me?!" Squall said, his voice choking up. " Don't die on me, Jackie!" She felt her body being shaken. " Come on! Open up your eyes!"  
She heard another gunshot.  
" Dammit, what happened?!" Zell's voice yelled.  
" Get that bitch!" Squall yelled out in hate.  
" Oh my goodness..." Quistis said.  
" Dammit, we need to get her out of here!" Squall said despretely. " Zell! Selphie! Get Jackie out of here!"  
She felt someone pick her up. " But what about you?" Selphie asked.  
" Just go!" Squall yelled. " Get her help!"  
" Right!" Zell said.  
*Oooh, what's going on...* Jackie thought. *I feel faint... I guess I'm going back now...*  
She felt Zell running, assuming it was Zell who was carrying her. Suddenly, she was thrown to the ground. Zell cursed and picked her up again, running.  
" Where should we go?!" Selphie asked. " Police are everywhere! And they want US!"  
" I don't know!" Zell admitted. " But we've gotta get Jackie out of here! She could die!" There was more running when suddenly, it wasn't so bright anymore. They must've been out of the city.  
" Where's the nearest city?" Selphie asked.  
" We could always go back to Galbadia," Zell replied, their voices gone down to a whisper. " We could call Headmaster Cid..."  
His voice drifted off as Jackie felt her world go black.  
*Good bye... everyone...* 


	6. Part Six- The Escape

Part Six- The Escape  
  
*Ow... dammit, I didn't know the pain would transfer to my world,* Jackie thought. She rolled over. She was laying in a soft, comfy bed which she assumed was her own. She snuggled with a pillow. *Hmm... Squall..* She would guess that in a few minutes her mom would call her to get up. She could smell food, and she assumed it was from the kitchen. She licked her lips. She missed her mom's bacon. But the happiness subsided when she thought of the others....  
*I miss you already...*  
" Her condition is serious," a voice said from behind her. " The spear managed to pass by her heart, but it definitely did a lot of damage."  
" Thank you, Dr. Kadowaki," another voice said, this one a male. " You don't know how much it means to me... to Jackie... that you and Headmaster Cid drove all the way out here."  
" I'm telling you, she's dead," another male voice said.  
" Well, who asked you?!" the first male voice exploded.  
" Please, don't fight," a choked up female said.  
*Hmm? What's going on?* Jackie thought. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to the side, wincing as her chest was burning with pain. Her vision was fuzzy at first. It then cleared up. She gasped.  
" Zell?!" she said, her voice coming out raspy and different.   
Four heads snapped to look at her: Zell, Selphie, Dr. Kadowaki, and Headmaster Martine. They all seem struck with shock. None of them knew what to say.  
Jackie shook her head. *What am I doing here?! I thought... that... that...* She was confused and worried, but also a bit happy. She really liked this world and didn't want to leave. But why hadn't she been sent back? Cid said she would've.  
" You're... alive!" Zell breathed.  
" Just barely," Jackie rasped again. She coughed. " What's wrong with my voice...?" She looked down at her chest and saw that her white tube top was stained red, and a big bandage was placed around her chest.  
" Well, if it isn't a living miracle," Kadowaki said softly, looking at the girl with awe. " I would've assumed that... your wound was fatal." She then ran out of the room, yelling, " Cid! Cid, come quick!"  
Zell walked slowly up to her bedside and kneeled down. He touched her face. " Is... is it really you?"  
Jackie nodded. " In the flesh..." She then winced as pain jabbed her in the chest. " I guess my prediction was wrong for once..."  
" I told you," Zell responded with a half smile, his voice choked up. A tear rolled down his eyes.  
" Wai! She's really alive!" Selphie squeaked as she looked at her over Zell's shoulder. " Thank goodness! When those spear thingies hit you, we all thought you were a goner!"  
" So did I," she said. She touched her throat. " What happened?"  
" Well... Quistis, Selphie and I all came when you went down," Zell said, recalling the incident. " You were practically, well, lifeless. Squall ordered for me and Selphie to take you away while they fought. We managed to get you out of the city, and here to Galbadia, where we contacted Headmaster Cid and Dr. Kadowaki."  
" And... the others?" she asked.  
" The police took them away!" Selphie replied. " They were taken to the D-District Prison where Seifer's gonna kill them!" She seemed terrified at the thought.  
" Not if I have anything to do with it," Jackie replied, attempting to get out of bed.  
" What?! No!" Zell said, trying to push her back into bed as gently as possible. " You have to rest! You nearly died!"  
" I'm fine," she rasped.  
" No, you're not," Zell said firmly. " Dr. Kadowaki said you almost punctured your lung. Just by touching the wound, you could die. You've lost a lot of blood... you won't be as strong."  
" I don't care!" Jackie said. " I have to save the others! I... I can't leave them there!"  
" I can assure you that people are on the way right now," a voice said. They all turned around to see Cid, standing in the doorway. " May I please speak to Miss Dougen privately?"  
Zell and Selphie nodded and quickly headed out of the room. Cid pulled up a chair next to the bed and looked at Jackie.  
" Well... I guess I underestimated you," he said.  
" What happened?" she asked.  
" Well, unfortunetly, things didn't go as planned," he said, frowning a bit. " You see, I didn't expect you to go in front of Edea like that. Actually, you guys were suppose to fight, loose the battle and then you would get hit. Then, the police would take you to the prison where you would've died. But... you decided to be all noble and it happened way too early. Selphie and Zell were able to escape with you." He didn't seem to happy about it. " Let me remind you, this isn't permanent. You have to go back."  
" Why?" Jackie asked, raising her eyebrow.  
He shook his head. " Really, you're not suppose to be here," he admitted. " I brought you here to give you a taste of our world. I didn't think you'd stay so long. You were really meant to die. Squall was meant to be with Rinoa... but you changed that." He then smirked a bit. " Are you aware that by splitting up Squall and Rinoa, you changed the storyline a lot? Your predictions may not be so accurate in the near future."  
" So, in order to make the story like it was, I have to die?" Jackie asked. Cid nodded. She then wrinkled her nose. " Hell no!"  
Cid sighed. " Fine, fine... but I hope you realize what you're doing. And just to tell you... you will go back." He stood up and walked out of the room.  
Jackie sighed. She then stood up and walked to a mirror. She looked a wreck. He hair was undone, and her outfit was stained with blood. She slowly began to do her hair again. Zell walked in and leaned against the doorway as he watched her.  
" You really should be resting," he said.  
" I can't," Jackie replied, her voice still raspy. " Not when Squall and the others are in prison..." She held the ring on her necklace... Squall's ring.  
" You're not in any condition to fight," he said, walking up to her. " I'm not going to let you go. Selphie and I will go."  
" I know my way around the prison," she said. " You guys need me to find them." She squeezed the ring. *Squall must be getting tortured right now...*  
" Jackie, please don't do anything drastic," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. " You've already been hurt... god forbid anything else would happen to you. Now, go rest, please." He then walked out of the room, shutting the door.  
Jackie thought for a moment before going to the desk in the corner. There was a notepad and a pen. She began to write:  
  
Dear everyone,  
I've gone to get Squall and the others. Please don't try to stop me. ~Jackie~  
  
She nodded, satisfied with the note. She picked up her nunchucks, opened up the window and climbed out. She looked back inside and said, " Sorry..." before heading out.  
  
Jackie hurriedly ran up the stairs in the prison. She was on floor three, and had a while to go before getting to the top. She dove behind the stairs as a guard walked past. He looked familiar...  
*Biggs,* she thought with a half smile. She waited until he was past to run up the stairs again.  
Suddenly, the alarm went off! " Prisoners escaping!" the loudspeaker announced. " Post guards on every floor!"  
*Crap,* she thought. *It's going to be harder to find them now...*  
As soon as a bundle of guards ran by, she hurried up the stairs and hid behind the staircase. She did this without getting caught until about floor eight. Guards practically surrounded the staircase. She didn't know when to move.  
Suddenly, she heard gunshots. It didn't sound like machine guns though...  
A figure suddenly dropped next to her. She screamed.  
He screamed.  
She screamed.  
He screamed some more.  
She stopped and stared at the person. He stared at her. When...  
" Jackie?!" he said.  
" Irvine!" she rasped, smiling.  
" You're... alive!" he said, obviously in shock. " Wow, you're the last person I expected to be here!"  
" What happened so far?" she asked.  
" We just saved Squall and we're heading for the exit," Irvine replied.  
" Well, the exit's on top," Jackie said. " You guys are heading the wrong way."  
" Oh, gee, now they tell us," Irvine said. He grabbed her hand. " Come on! Squall and Quistis are on the floor above us." He lept over the rail and pulled Jackie up as the two ran up the stairs, trying to dodge the bullets.  
Just as Irvine had said, Squall and Quistis were waiting up their. Both of their jaws dropped in shock when they saw Jackie.  
" The calvery's here!" Jackie announced. " Actually, it's just me."  
Squall suddenly grinned and ran up to hug her. He suddenly pulled back and looked at her. " What the HELL are you doing here?! You need to rest! You could be... be killed!"  
" Oh, shut up about that," she said, rolling her eyes. " I'm FINE. I came here to save you and that's what I'm gonna do!"  
" But, Jackie--"  
" Come on, we've got to go up!" Jackie said, motioning towards the stairs.  
" Up? But... the exit's downstairs," Quistis said. " That would be pointless."  
" Actually, the exit's upstairs," Jackie replied. " Don't ask me why... this prison is really screwed up."  
" OK... if you say so," Quistis said with a smile. " Goodness, I still can't believe you're alive..."  
Jackie smiled and winked. " I'm a survivor," she said with a chuckle, remembering the oh-so-familiar Destiny's Child song. " Now come on! Maybe we can get there before this thing starts to bury!"  
" Bury?!" the three said simultaneously.  
" There's not time to explain it now, let's just haul ass outta here!" Jackie rasped. She then coughed. Squall moved in to help her, but she roughly pushed his hand away. " Come on!" She got up, trying to see through all the bullets. *In the game, Irvine distracted the guards... but we can't do that now. We can't leave Irvine behind.*  
She looked at the others. " Anyone have a plan?"  
" I could distract the guards and--" Irvine began.  
" No!" Jackie yelled. She felt her chest burn. " We're not leaving anyone behind." She looked over the stairs and thought for a moment. " OK... Irvine, you run up first, but while you're running, fire some shots. Quistis and Squall will come up behind you and I trail in the back."  
" No!" Squall said, grabbing onto her arm. " You're already hurt enough. You should be in the middle."  
" Oh come on," Jackie said, rolling her eyes.  
" I'll make sure Jackie gets there OK," Quistis said.   
" I'm not a child, you know," Jackie rasped angrily. " I can take care of myself."  
" We know that, but there has just been too many close calls," Squall said adamently. She sighed and gave up.  
" Fine."  
Squall nodded and signaled for Irvine to run. He ran up the stairs, paused and began shooting. He then jumped over the rail, and onto the stairs.  
Quistis and Jackie followed, dodging bullets as Squall came up on the rear, attempting to fire bullets from his gunblade. The four sat behind the stairs on the tenth floor. Jackie was about to say something to Squall when she noticed he was grasping his stomach.  
" Oh god!" she gasped. " Oh, are you hurt?! Did Seifer really hurt you?!"  
" What?" Squall said. " No... no, I'm fine."  
" I doubt it," she said, trying to take his arm away. He pushed her hand back.  
" I'm fine," he said, a small smile on his face. " Really."  
She hesitated and nodded. *Just like how I acted... I'm fine...*  
Soon enough, they were on the twelfth floor. Jackie looked over the rail and saw the door to the top floor. She turned to her comrades.  
" We're almost home free," she said. " Hopefully, the prison didn't start--" Suddenly, there was a jolt and the whole prison began to shake. " Nevermind..."  
" What's happening?!" Irvine asked.  
" The prison is beginning to dig back into the sand," she informed the others. " We'd better haul ass before we can't get out."  
Quistis suddenly looked confused. " Jackie... did you come alone?"  
" Um... yea," Jackie said. " Why?"  
" Where's Selphie and Zell?" she asked.  
Jackie chuckled nervously. " Well, eh heh heh... they're back in Galbadia Garden. But, we should see them soon enough." She scratched her head.  
" Man, you've got guts," Irvine commented, shaking his head.  
" Well, come on; we're wasting time!" Jackie said. " Since it's just up the stairs, we should run for it."  
" And risk you getting hurt?" Squall said. " Hell no."  
Jackie rolled her eyes.   
" I say we stick with the same plan," Irvine said, looking around at the guards shooting at them. " This way, everyone's safe."   
" Good idea," Quistis said. " Ready?" They all nodded. Irvine waited a minute and then jumped over the rail, shooting at the guards.  
" Argh!" he yelled as he clutched his stomach, dropping his gun. He suddenly collapsed to the ground and rolled down the stairs, falling down unconscious.  
" Irvine!" Jackie yelled, before coughing some more.  
" Oh, jeez, we have to get him!" Quistis said, her hands on her mouth.  
" I'll get him," Squall said, standing up. " You two run for it!"  
Quistis nodded and took Jackie by the arm, dragging her up the stairs. Jackie looked at Irvine in horror. Quistis opened the door and threw Jackie inside, both of them shaking.  
" Irvine... no..." Jackie said, shaking her head. " But... nothing can happen to him..."  
" And why not?" Quistis replied, shaking violently. " We're all human... all of us could die." She seemed hysterical.  
*You changed the future...* Cid's voice was suddenly in her head. She gasped. *Oh god... anything could happen now... I changed everything.* She put her hands over her ears. *I've messed everything up...*  
Suddenly, the door opened and Irvine was thrown to the ground. Squall collapsed beside him.  
" Irvine!" Jackie yelled, rushing to his side. He didn't answer. She put her hands to her mouth as she saw the blood pouring out of his stomach. She shook her head in horror.  
" He's going to be alright..." she said softly to Squall, "right...?"  
" It's hard to say..." he admitted, as he lifted up Irvine's hand to see the wound. He winced and looked up at them. " We have to get him out of here."  
Jackie stood up. " The exit isn't too far from here! We just have to go over the bridge and we're home free!"  
Squall hoisted Irvine onto his back and said, " Let's go."  
Quistis got up, wiped away a tear and nodded. Jackie ran ahead and up the stairs as the others followed. She stopped by the bridge and gasped when she saw the sight below them.  
It was burrowing!  
" Holy crap!" she said. " I didn't expect it to be THIS high!" She gulped but suddenly, Quistis went up behind her, pushing her forward.  
" What are you waiting for?!" she asked sharply. " Go!"  
Jackie didn't need to be told twice. She sprinted across the bridge, Quistis following closely behind. When they were safe on the other side, she turned around to see Squall and Irvine, still in the middle. She gasped as the bridge behind him began to collapse.  
" RUN SQUALL!" she screamed, terror rising in her. He was almost near the end when suddenly, the footing under him fell and he lost his balance. Luckily, he grasped onto the railing just in time. Irvine fell from his back, but Jackie reached out and managed to catch his jacket sleeve. With the help of Quistis, they pulled him up as Squall despretely tried to climb over to them.  
" SQUALL!" she screamed, reaching out her hand. Suddenly, in a cloud of smoke, he was gone. Jackie's eyes opened wide in terror. Her hand was empty.  
" .... S-Squall..?!" she gasped, her eyes welling up with tears.  
Suddenly, something latched onto her hand. Caught by surprise, she almost went over, but Quistis grabbed her just in time, pulling her in. Jackie suddenly grinned.  
" Squall!" she squealed, jumping upon the man who had just grabbed her hand. She hugged him tightly. " Oh, thank goodness..."  
" They can't get rid of me that easily," he said with a half smile. He stood up, helping her up. " We should all go now... Irvine needs out help." The two nodded and began for the exit.  
  
Irvine coughed as Jackie put water in his mouth.  
" Dammit, you tryin' to kill me or what?!" he moaned, pushing the cup away.  
" Irvine!" Jackie said happily.  
" Ow... I'm hurting," he said as he sat up. He looked down at his stomach and realized he had no shirt on, but a bandage in its place. He winced. " Yeouch... that's gonna leave a mark."  
" Are you alright?" Quistis asked.  
" Yea... I'll be fine," he replied, standing up. " Anyway... we have to stop that missle launch..."  
Jackie smacked her head. " I forgot about the missles! Oh, crap, are we too late?!"  
Suddenly, missles flew up from the prison. Jackie's mouth went wide as she collapsed to the ground. " Trabia..."  
" There's still time to save Balamb!" Squall said, turning away from the missles. " We should split up..."  
" Wait! We need Selphie and Zell, don't we?" she asked.  
Squall smiled and took out his cell phone. " They're on their way." Jackie smiled.  
" OK, we'll need to split up," Quistis said. " Three to stop the missles, and three to warn the Garden."  
" I'm going to the Garden," Jackie said, standing up. " They're going to need a lot of help over there."  
" I'm going to the Missle Base," Irvine said, putting on his cowboy hat. " Those bastards will wish they never met Irvine Kinneas!"  
" I'll assist you," Quistis said, nodding.  
" I think it's only right that I should go to the Garden," Squall said. " Zell and Selphie can decide where they want to go."  
Jackie nodded and sat on the desert ground. Her chest was particulary aching and she felt really bad. She knew that when Zell and Selphie came, she was going to be disciplined, as if she was a child. She sighed and looked towards Irvine. *Why am I thinking about myself? He's probably in more pain...* She stood up and walked over to him, casting a Cura spell. He immediately seemed to look better as he looked over at her.  
" Thanks," he said with a smile. " Hey, how's the whole... wound thing feeling?"  
" Worse," she admitted, frowning. " On the way here, I tried using my Cura spells but... it just wouldn't work." She sighed, sitting back down, as if she was out of breath. " Dr. Kadowaki said that it almost pierced my lung... and right now, I'm not so sure it didn't."  
" As long as your alive," he said, sitting next to her. " As long as we're ALL alive. I know you'll get better... because if you've survived the worst of it, you'll definitely survive this."  
He stopped and looked up to see Squall standing there, waiting for his chance to talk with her. He fidgeted a bit and Irvine stood up, taking the hint. " Talk to you later, Jackie." He tipped his hat and walked over to Quistis.  
Squall sat down next to her and there was a bit of silence. He finally said, " You know... when I was in the prison and Seifer was torturing me, I felt like I didn't want to live... because I thought you were dead. I just wanted to yell to Seifer, 'Just kill me... I have nothing to live for anyway.' But then... a little part of me realized that, well, maybe you were wrong... and maybe, by some chance you were alive. That's the only thing that kept me going."  
Jackie put a hand on Squall's shoulder. " Squall... please..." He turned to look at her and she smiled. " Even if I did die... you know I'd always be with you. Maybe not here--" She picked up his hand and put it on his chest. "-- but here. And if I did, I wouldn't want you moping about it... I'd want you to get on with your life but not forget me." He smiled a bit at her words, but she could notice his eyes becoming teary. She gently kissed him on the cheek and stood up as a car drove down the dirt road.  
Before the car even stopped, Zell jumped out of the back seat, running towards Jackie. He lifted her up and hugged her, but then put her back down, holding her at arms length away.  
" You know, you're really asking for it," he said. " You always do these stupid things! You might get hurt!"  
" I swear, nothing can hurt me worse than this," Jackie said, pointing to her bandage, which was already red. " But it'll be fine. We have an even more important matter..."  
She looked behind him and saw Quistis approaching Selphie. Selphie suddenly gasped and collapsed to the ground crying. Jackie suddenly felt really sorry for the girl and she ran next to her, hugging her.  
" Selphie, I'm sorry..." she whispered softly into her ear. " But don't worry; no one was hurt." She pulled away from the crying girl and smiled. Selphie seemed to stop crying a bit.  
" R-Really...?" she said, sniffling. Jackie nodded.  
" I'm positive," she replied with a smile. " And after we warn Balamb Garden, we can go to Trabia."  
Selphie smiled and hugged Jackie. " Thank you..."  
Jackie stood up and nodded to Squall. He turned to Zell and Selphie.  
" Seifer is going to send a missle to Balamb Garden," Squall said to the two. " We still have enough time to set the missle off target and warn the students at Balamb. Jackie and I have agreed to warn the students and Quistis and Irvine are going to the Galbadia Missle Base. You two can decide where you're going."  
" I'm going to the Missle Base," Selphie said, not even letting Zell have a say. " I'm not letting those big meanies blow up another Garden!"   
Zell didn't object. He just nodded.   
" Alright then," Squall said, nodding as well. " It's settled then. Good luck to you three." Quistis, Irvine and Selphie nodded.  
  
Jackie fidgeted as the group walked to Balamb Garden. Everything seemed to have bad timing, and when she was playing the game, it seemed cool; much more to do. But now it was just tiring... she just wanted to go down to the basement and move the Garden. She didn't feel like killing Norg and saving everyone first.  
*But that's what you do,* Jackie reminded herself. *You're a SeeD. You help others, no matter what. Besides... Demetrius could be in there.* She smiled a bit. She hadn't seen Demetrius since she had left for her first mission, which seemed like ages and ages ago. Plus, with his secret revealed, she wanted to know how he would act...  
" So, we just warn the Garden, right?" Zell asked Jackie. " Warn the Garden and hope that the missle misses."  
" Eh, unfortunetly, we might have to do some pest control," Jackie said, sweatdropping a bit.   
" Pest control?" Squall repeated, raising his eyebrow.  
" You'll see," Jackie assured him as they walked through the front gate.  
Squall took a quick look around. " Everything seems OK here..." He sighed in relief and added almost inaudibly, " Thank god..."  
*Not for long...* Jackie silently thought. She smirked as she saw a screaming cadet running towards them. *Right on time.*  
" AAAAAAHHHHH!" the cadet yelled as he ran past a bewildered Squall. He blinked for a while, when suddenly a Garden Master came up to them.  
" YOU!" he bellowed. " Who do you side with?! Garden Master NORG or Headmaster Cid!"  
" What?!" Zell practically yelled.  
" Headmaster Cid," Jackie said defiantly, getting into a fighting stance.  
" Traitors! NORG will prevail!" the Garden Master screamed, waving his arms about wildly. He then lifted up his hand, a monster sitting in front of him. " You will DIE!" He then ran off.  
Squall raised his eyebrow. " A Caterchipillar?" he said. " Have they gone crazy?"  
" Yup," Jackie replied simply. " Come on... we have to help the cadets and then find Xu so we can warn Headmaster Cid."  
" Hey, what's going on?" Zell asked, crossing his arms. " What the hell was that Norg thing about?"  
" Long story..." Jackie said, waving her hand dismissively. " I'll let Headmaster Cid tell you about it. C'mon, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can move the Garden's ass!" She began to run down the hall.  
Squall and Zell looked at each other. " Move...?" They shrugged and quickly followed after her.  
  
Jackie smiled as they headed for the Infirmary. " This should be the last spot, guys!" she assured them as the two ran behind her. She ran in and saw the other cadets, including Nida, fighting against a group of months. Jackie quickly summoned Ifrit and the monsters vanished.  
" Nida! How's it going?" Jackie said, remembering he was a SeeD as well.  
" Thank god the SeeDs have arrived," he said thankfully.  
" But--" She then stopped. *Wait... I don't think he ever graduated... I totally screwed up his future.* She shook her head. " You guys don't have to worry, because we're here."  
Nida smiled. " You have found Headmaster Cid, right?"  
" Not yet," Squall said. " We have to find Xu first."  
" I think I saw her by the elevator," Nida said, thinking. " But I'm not sure if she's still there."  
Zell nodded. " Then let's high-tail it over there!"   
Jackie ran along with Zell, Squall following closely behind, as they made it to the elevator, Squall slashing up a Bite Bug on the way. Jackie stopped when she saw Xu run into the elevator.  
" Xu!" she yelled as she ran for it, trying to stop the doors before they closed. She groaned as the doors closed, and the clear elevator went up. She pushed the button and impatiently waited for the next elevator.  
" Gah, why is this thing so slow..." Zell complained as he kicked the wall a bit. Squall tapped his foot when the doors opened and they all climbed in.  
The elevator went up at what seemed to be an extremely slow pace and Jackie thought it had been hours when they reached the second floor. They saw Xu standing there. Jackie tapped her on the shoulder.  
Xu immediately flipped her over her shoulder. " Who are you with: Headmaster Cid or NORG?!"  
" Cid, of course," Jackie said, coughing as she felt the wind knocked out of her. Xu eased up.  
" You're not lying?" she asked skeptically.  
" We came to warn Headmaster Cid about the missles approaching the Garden," Squall said, doing a quick salute. " We need to know where Headmaster Cid is."  
Xu hesitated and finally said, " Headmaster Cid is on the third floor in his office. Only I can go up there, so follow me." Without a moment's hesitation, she began to walk briskly towards the elevator. The four of them went up and entered Cid's office, him standing behind his desk.  
" Oh, the SeeDs have come," he said thankfully. " Sorry it wasn't at a nicer time, but right now, we're having some troubles."  
" That's not all," Zell said. " Everyone's gotta high-tail it outta here!"  
" Hm?" Cid said, blinking.  
" A missle is approaching the Garden, sir," Squall said respectfully. " We must evacuate."  
Cid thought for a moment and was about to say something when Jackie said, " Sir, I believe we could move the Garden in the MD level."  
Cid smiled, a sparkle in his eye. " Yes, you are correct. You three may go down to the MD level and move the Garden. If it still works, of course. It has been years since we have used it... actually, a few decades."  
Squall took a step towards him. " Whatever we can do to help the Garden is an honor."  
Cid smiled and went through his pockets. He took out a key and handed it to him. " This is the key for the elevator that takes you down there. Be careful; there are a lot of tough monsters down there, but nothing a bit of Fire can't handle."  
Squall nodded. " We're on it." 


	7. Part Seven- The Flying Garden

Part Seven- The Flying Garden  
  
Suddenly, there was blackness. Jackie could feel Squall jumped a bit in surprise.  
Or maybe that was from the elevator stopping so suddenly.  
Jackie felt herself loose her balance and fall into Zell's arm. He fell as well, knocking Squall over in the process. As the emergency lights came on, the trio was on the ground in a mass of tangled bodies.  
There was a silence and Jackie could hear the two men's heavy breathing. Zell finally broke the silence and said, " Were we too late...?"  
" It couldn't move that fast," Squall concluded, even though he sounded uneasy. " Right, Jackie...?"  
Jackie nodded. " Yea... just an elevator power failure, I'm guessing." She was almost sure of it. She shifted uncomfortably, and the two got the hint to get off her. She sighed in relief and stood up, saying, " Thank you."  
Zell pushed the MD level button again and waited. Nothing happened. He pushed it again, and suddenly began pushing it furiously. Squall sweatdropped and touched Zell's shoulder to make him stop.  
" It ain't workin'," he announced, scratching his head.  
" Thank you, Know-it-all-Zell," Squall said with a smirk. " That was a hard one."  
Zell rolled his eyes and began to walk around ther elevator touching the walls, as if looking for something. Jackie turned to Squall.  
" You know, I think there's an emergency hatc--"  
" AAAAHHH!" Zell yelled as he suddenly fell through the floor, hanging on by only a hand. " HEEELP MEEE!"  
" Right there," Jackie finished, grinning a bit. " Hey, Zell, there should be a ladder to your left!"  
The screaing stopped and Zell's hand left the elevator. " Heeey, guys! There is a ladder here!"  
" Does I lead down?" Squall asked.  
" Yup," Jackie replied, heading down the hatch. " Come on; there's no time to waste!"  
The trio made their way down the dark and long elevator hatch until Zell said, " Uh, guys... I just heard a snap."  
They stopped and suddenly, Jackie feared the worse. They all looked up to find the elevator speeding down towards them.  
" MOVE!" Squall yelled. Jackie tried to climb as fast as she could and she jumped to safety in the hall right after Zell. A little while later, Squall tumbled in, followed by the screeching elevator. A crash was heard and smoke billowed up.  
" Damn, that was close," Zell said, standing up. " But I handled that calmly." He grinned and did a thumbs up.  
" I recall you screaming out to your mom," Jackie said with a smirk. Squall snickered a bit.  
" Well... um..." Zell said, scratching his head, "uh, that must've been your imagination." He sweatdropped as she playfully punched him on the arm.  
" Come on," she said, motioning towards the end of the hall where a hatch stood. She pulled up but frowned when it stayed put. She stood there, struggling and struggling to get it up. Suddenly, Squall's hand came down behind her, and helped her lift it up.  
" Thanks!" she said with a smile before hopping down the hole. She looked around. " Man, this is so familiar."  
" You've been here before?" Zell asked with a blink.  
" Well... not physically," she said with a sweatdrop.  
" She's a psychic, remember?" Squall said as he put his arm around her waist, sounding a bit proud of his girlfriend. She grinned.  
" Oh yea," Zell said, scratching his head a bit. Jackie motioned for them to follow and she lead them down the dark path.   
" You know... we should complain to Cid to put some lights down here," Jackie joked a bit, trying to lighten up the mood the dark hall set. She let out a small "oof" as she ran into a big valve.   
Squall came up behind her. " What's that?"  
Jackie blinked as she remembered. " We have to turn this valve to open up that door," she told them, pointing at a door with a little red light above it.  
" Let Zell handle this!" Zell said, lightly pushing the two away. He rubbed his hands together and grabbed onto the valve, trying to turn it with all his might.  
It didn't budge.  
Squall rolled his eyes and helped Zell out, trying to turn it as well. It still didn't budge.  
" What's wrong with it?" Squall wondered aloud.  
Jackie thought for a moment as she examined the valve. She suddenly grinned and burst out laughing.  
" What's so funny?" Zell asked, putting a hand on his hip.  
" You guys are turning it the wrong way!" she said in between laughs. The two turned red and sweatdropped.  
Jackie then got up to prove her point, turning it the other way. The door opened. Squall opened up the door, and said, " Well? Let's go."  
He began climbing up the ladder that laid on the other side. Jackie went right behind him, Zell trailing behind. The trio emerged in a computer room, where a few dead computers lay.  
" Now what?" Squall asked Jackie. Jackie immediately walked up to the computers and attempted to turn it on.  
" That thing's broken," Zell commented. " You're not gonna turn it on unless--" He stopped when suddenly, all the computers turned on. " Nevermind..."  
Squall took the lead again as they walked past the computers, into another hallway. They walked a bit more, until a light shone near a small gap in the rail. After some inspection, it was found to be a ladder.  
" The Oilboyles should be down there," Jackie commented with a nod.  
" Oilboyles?" Zell asked with a small blink.  
" Sluggish type monsters," she told them. " They're full of oil. Very weak against fire."  
" I could imagine," Zell said with a slight nod. " One spark and BOOM! They could blow up!"  
" That would make you very handy," Squall commented to Jackie. She smiled a bit.  
" Well? I'm not going first," Zell said offhandedly.   
" I guess I'll go then," Squall said with a shrug. He swung his foot over the side, and placed his foot on a rung, beginning to climb down. Zell followed, Jackie leading behind. As they got to the bottom, they stood there for a moment. Zell leaned against a small pole, looking around. " So where are these Oilbo--" He stopped as the pole he leaned on suddenly fell over. He landed with a thud, and blinked, realizing it was a lever. A door ahead slowly opened...  
Suddenly, out of the pits, came too big slug-like creatures, slopping oil behind them as they landed. Zell immediately got to his feet and jumped back. They looked at Jackie who was already summoning Ifrit.  
*Hey Ifrit... wanna come out and join us?*  
((Of course,)) Ifrit replied. ((It is good to see you well again, misstress.))  
In a few moments, Ifrit came out in a fiery rage, heading straight for the Oilboyles. Suddenly, there was an explosion! Zell immediately stood in front of Jackie to protect her as the fires came towards them. The fire then died down, leaving only a burn mark behind.  
" You OK?" Zell asked her.  
" Yea... thanks," she said with a smile. " I hope you didn't get burned or anything..."  
" It was hot," Zell said with a nod, "but the Invincible Zell can handle it." He winked and gave her a thumbs up. Squall rolled his eyes a bit.  
" Well, let's go," Jackie said, beginning to walk for the door. " We have to hurry; the missles will hit any minute!"  
Squall ran ahead of the two, into the room which they had opened. There was yet another ladder. Squall shook his head.   
" Damn... Cid really made a big basement," he said as he began to climb down. When they hit the bottom, they were in a room with another batch of computers. He touched the main button and suddenly, the core began to glow. Jackie walked up next to Squall, watching in awe as the core electrified, sending energy throughout the Garden. They then felt a jerk as it began to move.  
Squall took a hold of a joystick as a little monitor turned on. He then began to steer the Garden as there was another jerk.  
" The missles!" Zell said with a gasp.   
Squall quickly pushed a little button on the joystick, and the whole Garden began to rumble. Jackie watched the monitor carefully. She breathed a sigh of relief as the Garden left the cloud of smoke which surrounded the once-resting spot of the Garden. Her relief turned to fear as they quickly approached the tiny town of Balamb.  
" Squall, look out!" she yelled. Squall immediately jerked the joystick to the side, veering the Garden off course, and into the sea. The three toppled over before all was calm again.  
They layed on the floor for a while, each of them smiling a bit.  
" We did it," Zell said with a nod. " We saved the Garden..."  
Squall was the first to stand up. " Let's go upstairs to see if everyone is OK." He helped Jackie up and smiled at her as the trio walked out of the MD level.  
  
The next morning, the trio stood outside of the elevator. Squall quickly briefing them on NORG.  
" So basically... Cid owes this NORG guy money," Zell said with a mirk.  
" That's about it..." Squall said. " It'll be easier if we just destroy him since he's being a threat to the Garden."  
Jackie nodded. " NORG is weak against Wind... I think I might have some Aero spells."  
" I have some Tornados," Zell told her. She smiled.  
" Alright then... let's head out," Squall said, motioning towards the elevator. The three boarded the elevator as it began to descend into the basement.  
Zell leaned against the glass as the elevator moved slower than usual. " I wonder if the others are OK..."  
" Yea, they're fine," Jackie told him with a small smile. " We'll see them at FH soon enough."  
" FH?" Squall repeated, his right eyebrow raising a bit.  
" Fisherman's Horizon," she said with a nod. " Our next stop... quite by accident too." She chuckled to herself. She then said, responding to their puzzled looks, " You'll find out soon enough."  
" So, Jackie..." Zell said, standing straighter and walking towards her. " Any advice for this guy?"  
She thought for a moment. " Well... just make sure the two orbs stay blue, or even yellow. When they turn Red, it uses magic. And mostly concentrate on the main pod."  
The two nodded as the doors opened. They walked down and over to wear a big pod stood, with a big, ugly yellow man sat. He looked at them.  
" Weeeell--"  
" Aw, cut the crap," Jackie said, taking out her nunchucks. " Just bring it, buddy."  
NORG seemed angry by this and he immediately let out a weak spell at Jackie. Unprepared for this, Jackie launched back, and crashed into Zell. They fell over. Squall growled as the pod arouse to large proportions. He lept upon the pod and slashed away fiercely.  
" Squall! Use Quezacotl!" Jackie said as she stood up. Squall nodded and jumped back, quickly concentrating. In no time, he disappeared, and the thunder bird appeared in his place. NORG cried out as his pod began to chip, and his orbs reverted to blue.  
Jackie cast quite a few Aero spells onto the pod as Zell cast a few Tornadoes. Eventually, the pod broke off, leaving NORG vulnerable.  
" Now?" Squall asked Jackie, gripping his gunblade.  
" Now," Jackie confirmed as she ran into to attack the distorted creature. She hit it hard quite a few times, before she felt some sort of special power flowing through her veins.   
" Fatal Twisted Mirror!" she called out instinctively. A mirror appeared in front of NORG's face and it shattered, blasting a powerful wind spell at NORG. It lashed back as it took the powerful blow.  
Jackie suddenly felt tired as she backed off. " What was that..?"  
" Great Limit Break, Jackie," Zell said as he ran up for his round of punches. Jackie smiled a bit as she panted.  
Squall slashed NORG's face, and it let out a huge cry, collapsing in its pod. The three stood there for a moment before they realized he was dead.  
" Good bye, and good riddence," Zell said as he gave him one last kick. He then wiped off his hands and said, " All in a day's work." He winked.  
" You OK?" Squall asked Jackie.  
" Yea, I'm fine..." she said, smiling up at him. " Let's go see how things are upstairs, hm?" Squall smiled a bit, and nodded as the three headed for the elevator once more.  
As the doors opened again, Xu was waiting.  
" Hey, guys," she said. " Everything OK?"  
" Just perfect," Zell said. " NORG is dead as a door nail."  
Xu couldn't help but smile a bit. " Anyway, have you guys seen Headmaster Cid?"  
" He was in the infirmary last time I checked," Squall told her.  
" Oh... because there's a boat of White SeeDs outside and they want to see him. I don't think it's very safe to bring Cid to them directly because they might..." She trailed off. " Well, you know." She shrugged before she stopped. " Hey, Squall... why don't you go confront them?"  
Squall blinked a bit. " Me?"  
" Yea... don't tell them who you are though," Xu told him. " It's best if they just assume who you are."  
Squall nodded a bit and was about to say something to Jackie when he just nodded and followed after Xu towards the Obersevation Deck.  
Jackie looked after Squall a bit before saying, " Hey, Zell... treat me to a hot dog?"  
Zell grinned. " Hell yea!" He grabbed her hand and began to drag her towards the cafeteria as she chuckled.  
  
BOOM! The whole Garden shook as a part of the Quad crashed into FH. Jackie nearly fell out of her bed. She then quickly jumped up and looked out the window, throwing the magazine she was reading aside. She blinked and then smiled as she saw FH.  
She ran out of her dorm and tripped, as the Garden jolted again. Then it was calm. The loud speaker came on.  
" Zell Dincht, Squall Leonhart, and Jackie Dougen, please report to the Bridge."  
Jackie quickly made it to the Bridge, Zell and Squall already there. Jackie grinned. " Are we here already?"  
Cid couldn't help but smile a bit. " I take it you know what you have to do, Jackie?"  
" Of course," she replied casually. " Go see the Mayor and talk to him about fixing the Garden... then bust up a little fight, kick the BGH251F2's ass, and save the others." She grinned and winked.  
Cid chuckled a bit. " Right on the money."  
Zell and Squall just blinked as they looked at her.  
" Just stick by Jackie, and you two should do fine," Cid told them. " You are dismissed." He was about to go back to his work when he suddenly said, " Oh! Jackie, may I see you for a moment?"  
" Sure," she said with a shrug. " I'll meet you guys outside, OK?" The two nodded and left.  
Jackie sat in a seat. " What's up?"  
" I hate to say this since you've done so much for the Garden," he said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit, "but I think it's time for you to leave."  
She blinked. " Why? Oh, come on, Cid... I really want to stay here. This is like my home now!"  
" Don't you miss your own family?" he asked her. " Right now, time is frozen there... and I can't keep it frozen forever. The only way it can unfreeze is if you go back."  
" Of course I miss them," Jackie admitted, "but I wouldn't be able to leave Squall and the others... besides, everything goes a lot smoothly now."  
" It will up until Rinoa becomes a vital part of the storyline," he warned her. " Do you know that the concert that we were suppose to have at FH tonight won't be playing?"  
Jackie blinked. " Why not?"  
" Because Rinoa planned it," he said, "and she's not here. A lot of things won't happen if you're here and Rinoa's gone. Half of the storyline is taken away and that could heavily affect the outcome of this story. Things may not happen the way it is suppose to, and without Rinoa anything could happen. Any of the members could die at any moment."  
Jackie remained silent. " So... for things to work out... I have to go."  
" Precisely," he told her. " Now, if you really care about their future... you have to convince Rinoa to come join us, and then naturally pass back to your world through death."  
" Like how? Commit suicide?" she asked him bluntly, crossing her arms.  
" Whenever you think is a right time to give your life in the most natural way is fine," he said. " Just preferably, not anytime after our second confrontation with Edea. Like, sacrificing yourself for another's safety would be unsuspicious enough."  
Jackie sighed, not wanting to go. " OK..."  
Cid smiled. " I'm glad you understand. Now, listen, Jackie... after you get everything done in FH, I am going to have Xu take you to Deling, where you will have to convince Rinoa to come back. And preferably, have Squall have some affection towards her."  
Her jaw dropped. " Over my dead body!"  
" Please, Jackie... you have to do that..." he pleaded. She sighed and looked away, closing her eyes.  
" Fine."  
" Alright, then," he said, a smile on his face. " I wish you luck on your mission. You are dismissed."  
Jackie slowly stood up and trudged to the elevator. *Make Rinoa and Squall like each other? Yea right! Dammit, how the hell am I suppose to do that when I love Squall..?*  
The elevator doors opened and Squall and Zell stood at the bottom. They both smiled.  
Jackie, suddenly feeling really bad, wrapped her arms around Squall's neck and gave him a kiss. Squall seemed a bit surprised as they pulled away, and Zell casually looked away, whistling.  
" What was that for?" Squall asked her softly, his own arms around her.  
" Because I love you," she told him almost sadly. " Just remember that."  
Squall smiled a bit. " Of course, I will." He then loosened up his hold and took her hand. " Now come on... we have a job to do."  
" What about me?" Zell asked with a playful pout.  
Jackie chuckled. " I love you too, Zell," she said, placing a small kiss upon his nose. He smiled widely.  
" J-Jackie?" a British voice said from behind them. Jackie almost froze at the voice. She spun around and saw Demetrius behind her, holding a rose. He smiled sheepishly at her.  
" Demetrius!" she said, running to him and hugging him tightly. He seemed a bit surprised, but he returned the hug.  
" Oh my god, how are you?" she asked him, very happy to see him. " Wow... it's been a while..."  
Demetrius looked down. " Yea, I know..." he said. " How are things?"  
" Fine," she said. " How about you?"  
" Oh, I'm OK... a bit lonely without you, know that your a SeeD, but..." He smiled a bit. " I guess I'll have to get used to it."  
She felt a bit bad at this. " Oh, Demetrius, I'm sorry..." She suddenly got an idea. " I'm heading over to Deling later today. Care to join me?" She smiled. " It'll be like old times."  
Demetrius smiled. " Of course," he told her. " I have so much to talk to you about."  
Jackie felt so relieved things were OK between her and Demetrius. She gave him another hug and a small kiss on his cheek. " I have to go now, to do some SeeD business in FH. But definitely tonight."  
He nodded. " Yea... see you then?"  
She nodded and gave him another tight squeeze before she came to rejoin Squall.  
" Everything OK between you two?" Zell asked.  
" Yea... we're gonna hang out tonight," she said with a smile. Squall seemed a bit curious but he said nothing as they walked to the observation deck.  
  
" I just don't like the idea of having soldiers here," the Mayor told the trio as they stood in his house. " This could attract trouble..."  
" Sir, if you help us fix the Garden, we'll leave faster," she told him. " And the trouble we cause will be quite mild."  
" So you will cause trouble!" the Mayor snapped.  
" Sir, it can't be helped," Jackie said, shrugging a bit. " All you have to worry about is helping us fix the Garden... we'll worry about the safety of the town."  
The Mayor hesitated before saying, " Alright... but I'm trusting you guys."  
Jackie smiled and motioned for them to leave. As they walked down the stairs, Zell asked, " Mild trouble?"  
" OK, so it's gonna be more than mild," Jackie admitted. " But hopefully, you guys are ready for a bit of fighting?"  
" Actually, I hardly thought there was gonna be any trouble..." he said.  
Squall shrugged. " Nothing we probably can't handle."  
Suddenly, Galbadia soldiers ran through FH. Jackie's eyes went wide as she saw them. Squall got out his gunblade.  
" They're early!" she said. " OK, Squall, you head by the northern part of town... Zell, you stay around her. I'm going south."  
" But Jackie--" Squall protested.  
" C'mon, go!" Jackie yelled before she ran down the path towards the train station. She spotted a batch of soldiers in front of her.  
*Ifrit, it's showtime.*  
((Right away, misstress.))  
In a few seconds, the soldiers were bombarded by Ifrit as she ran down the path quickly towards the train station. Luckily, the Mayor was safe in his house. The General grumbled as he looked around.  
" If you're looking for Ellone, she's not here!" Jackie called down to him, holding a weak Fire spell in her hands, it growing brighter as it gathered energy. " Retreat now or else you'll have to face the consequences."  
" Yea, right, little girl," the soldier said. " Bring it!"  
By now, the Fire had turned to Firaga and she let it out at the General. He flung back and screamed as he caught on fire. He jumped into the water.  
Jackie put a hand on her hip as Squall and Zell ran down the path.  
" The soldiers in our area retreated," Squall reported. " How's everything up here?"  
" Peachy," Jackie replied with a smile. " Guess all we have to worry about is--"  
Suddenly, out of the water came the BGH251F2, battered and breaking. Jackie chuckled. It seemed like it would fall apart at the slightest touch.  
"--this," she said. " Weak attacks guys. Our friends are in there. They don't know what they're doing." Zell tried to stifle a laugh as he let out a Water spell. The mechanical monster seemed to inch closer and closer to the water.  
" Thundara!" Squall said as he let out his lightening, pushing it into the water. There was a small explosion before it sank.  
Jackie took a step forward to look over the edge. " Guys...?"  
She was greeted by three heads popping out of the water: Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis. They all coughed and sputtered as they tried to get out of the water. Zell and Squall ran to help them out, Jackie helping as well.  
" Sorry 'bout that, guys," Selphie said, squeezing the water from her hair. " We had a bit of trouble..."  
" Ah, it's OK," Zell said. " How did your mission go?"  
" Smoothly enough," Irvine said with a nod. " We had a bit of trouble getting out though..."  
" But it was all alright in the end," Quistis said with a bit of a smile.  
" That's a relief," Jackie said. " Man, you guys look like a wreck! You should go and take a shower or something... relax a bit." She realized that maybe she should head to Deling now and said, " Uh, I have to take care of something. See you guys later!" She waved a bit before she headed for the Garden.  
" Wait, Jackie!" Squall said, following after her. " Where are you going?"  
" Um... I have to hang out with Demetrius," she said, it being half true. " Sorry... but I'll see you later, OK?" She grinned and ran off, leaving Squall there, confused.  
  
Demetrius smiled as the small boat rode across the ocean towards Deling City.  
" I was worried about you," he told her. " I dunno, the way you talked... I thought you were going to get hurt or something."  
Jackie looked down a bit. " Demetrius... can I trust you with a secret? A secret you must tell no one, even if I do... die."  
Demetrius looked a bit confused. " Die?!" He then stopped. " Um.. yea, of course."  
She sighed and looked at him, taking his hand. Luckily, Xu couldn't hear them from where she was driving.  
" Demetrius, I'm not from this world," Jackie told him, hoping he would believe her. " Cid brought me here to get a taste of fantasy... to me this is a video game. I know that is hard to believe, but... it's the truth. And I've screwed up the storyline so much that Cid wants me out. Now, I'm going to Deling to get Rinoa.. so we can restore the original storyline. Then I have to die."  
Demetrius blinked a bit, pretty confused by all this. " Um... OK... are you feeling alright, Jackie?"  
Jackie turned away from him. " Nevermind..."  
" I'm sorry, Jackie," Demetrius said, looking down. " I dunno... that story seems a bit far-fetched. But... I guess I'll try and believe you..." He looked at her, smiling a bit.  
" Thanks, Dem," Jackie said with a smile.  
The engine stopped. " We're almost there," Xu told them as she walked towards them. " A train is waiting for us outside." She smiled.  
" Thanks," Jackie said. " Are you coming?"  
" No," she replied, shaking her head. " I don't want someone to steal our boat. Just try and be quick, OK?"   
" Of course," Jackie told her, taking Demetrius's hand and leading him off the boat. They boarded a small train outside and it started off.  
" So... you're going out with Squall?" he asked.  
" Yea..." Jackie replied sadly.  
" I knew something would happen between you two," he said with a big of a chuckle. " It was a bit obvious."  
" I wonder if Squall will forget about me after I go back..." she thought aloud. " I mean, I have a feeling that he and Rinoa will get back together, but.. I don't want him to forget me."  
" I doubt he will," Demetrius told her, pretending to believe her story for the time being. " And if he doesn't, I'll make him." He smiled at her.  
Jackie chuckled and leaned against him. " That is why you're my best friend." The two chuckled.  
A few minutes later, the train arrived in Deling City Station and she got off, heading for the tour bus. Demetrius followd behind her.  
" So... do we like this Rinoa girl?" he asked her as they hopped on a tour bus.   
" Not in the least bit," she replied bitterly. " Actually, I wish I could kill her. But.. Squall obviously saw something in her so..." She shrugged as she trailed off.  
He looked around Deling as the bus slowly trudged along. " I only been here once... when I went to visit you and your family."  
Jackie's eyes went wide as she nearly fell off the seat. " My family?! But... they're back home..."  
He pointed down a street as they passed by it. " Your house is down there... but they're dropping your brother off at college, remember? So they're not home this week..."  
Jackie blinked as she numbly watched the street go by. She shook her head. " Well, I'll be..."  
The bus stopped in front of Caraway Mansion and they got out. She groaned as she knocked on the door.  
" One second!" a chipper female voice that could only belong to Rinoa called as footsteps were heard behind the door. The door opened and Rinoa's face turned bitter when she saw Jackie. " What do you want?"  
" Uh... hi, Rinoa," Jackie said, trying to resist the urge to rip off her head. " Can I talk to you..?"  
Rinoa thought for a moment when she said, " Why?"  
" I have some important I have to ask you," Jackie told her. " Please?"  
Rinoa sighed and turned around, walking towards the living room, a sign for Jackie to follow her. Jackie walked behind her, Demetrius trailing in back. They sat down on a couch and Rinoa looked over at Jackie.  
" Ah, Rinoa... I was a bit wrong to, uh, be so mean to you," Jackie explained, not making eye contact. " Um, we really need you... you're really a welcome addition to our group." She scratched her head. " And... well, I think I might've screwed up your future when I turned you away..." Rinoa raised an eyebrow. " Point being, I want you to join us again."  
Rinoa blinked. " Is that an apology?"  
" Yes," Jackie muttered, even though she didn't mean it.  
Rinoa smiled widely. " Then of course I'll come. Tee-hee, people can be so silly sometimes." She giggled a bit and Jackie twitched. " So how's 'leader' doing?"  
" Fine," Jackie mumbled. " His name's Squall..."  
" Squall, how charming," Rinoa said a bit dreamily. " Well, then, we musn't dawdle! Let's go!" She let out another giggle before she headed out.  
Jackie smacked her forehead. " That must've been the stupidest thing I've done in my life..."  
Demetrius shrugged. " She seems nice enough." She shot him a look. 


	8. Note to Readers-- Please read!

-- A Note to Everyone --  
  
Hello everyone! This is Yousei-ziploc.. the author of Final Fantasy Psychic. ^^  
  
First of all, I'd like to thank EVERYONE. I had never expected so many people to like the story! :) You guys are probably what fueled me to put up all the other chapters and I thank you all!  
  
Especially thanks to those who reviewed my story...  
Genome Venom Girl  
Barret_20  
Myra  
House on the freakin' pararie (nice name hehe!)  
blacktyger  
Zidanes NEW Princess*  
Achenar  
DragonStar  
TerraQuest  
zidane wannabe  
Kasandra Yuy*  
Ophelia  
OceanGurl*  
Sorceress Fujin*  
Always~a~kiwi  
SelphieBabe  
[-_-] (I think thank you... o.O)  
Geo  
Jenny  
Tigger  
furious pixie  
Riku*  
CyanBlues  
phantomloner*  
Nicole Sabatti  
Laurzie  
Zack  
Mirai-Phoenix  
Ender  
The Crowe  
Sara  
Luna Blossom  
Defender of Blue (Even though you were quite negative... :P)  
Those with a star next to their name reviewed more than once! Thanks especially to you!   
  
Hehe, I know a lot of you probably thought I forgot about this story... ^^;; Well let's say something called a writer's block and lack of motivation got in the way of Chapter 8's completion... :P I did have a lot of Chapter 8 done at a point, but that was before my computer crashed...  
  
So now I have a new computer, but no Chapter 8. :(  
  
I will, though, start Chapter 8 ASAP and try and finish it for all you! :) Seeing all these good reviews only motivates me to write again, even though Final Fantasy 8 is not one of my main interests as of now.   
  
I know you all are dying to finds out what happens and I apologize for that. ^^;; I'll tell you, though, that this story will probably end at either Chapter 10 or Chapter 11. I'll try to work as fast as I can without rushing the story to bring you guys the ending... :) I hope you all won't be disappointed.  
  
Thanks again for all the support guys... I really appreciate it. And without further ado... Chapter 8 will come! :)  
  
BTW... I must warn you... since beginning this story, my writing style has matured greatly, so you might see a different writing style from me... ^^;; I hope you will all still like the story. 


End file.
